The Spectre
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Spectre Fusion. The deaths of his parents made him lose all belief in God, but when death takes him God gives him a task: Become the Avenging Spirit. His choices would change the fate of everyone he loved…BBRae fic, M for dark spirtual themes, violence.
1. The Alpha

**The Spectre**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Teen Titans. It belongs to DC Comics. _

**Summery: **_Spectre Fusion. __The deaths of his parents made him lose all belief in God, but when death takes him God gives him a task: Become the Avenging Spirit. His choices would change the fate of everyone he loved…BB/Rae fic, weren't expecting that were you? Strong Christian themes, not trying to be preachy but you've been warned! If Christianity doesn't suit you, then please hit the back button!_

**Chapter One: The Alpha**

_The dark haired woman tucked the covers under her olive skinned youngster as she put him in bed. Sitting down beside him, she began to sing a song hoping to put her little boy to sleep._

_"Jesus loves me, this I know…For the Bible tells me so…" his mother's voice sang to him as he lay in his bed. He was a five-year-old little boy who just couldn't seem to fall asleep. He turned with sleepy eyes to look at his mother._

_"Mom, if Jesus loves me, why did I get sick?" he asked._

_"I don't know sweetheart," his mother replied._

_"If Jesus loves me, then why am I green?"_

_"I don't know, honey. I'm not Jesus so I can't tell you."_

_"But why—" Gar protested._

_"Hush now, Gar, you need to go to sleep," Marie soothed softly. The five-year-old shifted underneath the covers._

_His vision suddenly blurred and he strained to see the world around him. The City sky was dark, but there were no stars in the sky. All he saw was the people beside him, milling about, although they did not appear to see him at all. He wonderedif he was dead or if this was a part of his dream. He scanned the area, attempting to figure out what was going on._

_He heard screaming and shouting coming from the inside of a church as terrified citizens ran towards a fallen figure. He could see his friends stooping over a fallen body. "What happened?" someone asked. "What's going on?"_

_"Hey, move out of my way!" Beast Boy shouted, but no one heard him. He reached out his hand to touch the shoulder of a woman in front of him, but to his surprise, his hand passed straight through her body._

_"Dude, what just happened?" he asked himself. Beast Boy reached out and tried again. Still, the same results, he then decided to move forward and discover what everyone was murmuring about. He finally made his way towards the front of the crowd. He stopped, and stared down in horror._

_No! No! No! No!" Beast Boy shouted. "It can't be! It can't be!"_

_The body lying on the ground was his. He was covered in blood and a long gash wounds that streaked across his chest, gushing from his heart. He looked around, trying to find the perpetrator of this crime._

_"Why? Why did Brother Blood do this?" Starfire asked. "He hated us, but…why would Brother Blood kill Beast Boy?" She buried herself in Robin's arms as he attempted to comfort her._

_"I don't know, Starfire," Robin whispered. "But Brother Blood isn't going to get away with this. We're going to bring him down…by any means necessary. No matter what we have to do, no matter what it takes, we're going to stop him."_

_"It—It just doesn't make sense, **I** was Brother Blood's nemesis, his rival. For him to go after B.B. is inconceivable."_

_"I shouldn't have let him go out alone, I knew something wasn't right," Raven said brokenly. "It's my fault he's gone."_

_"What are you guys talking about?" Beast Boy asked as he tried to reach out, touch them; grab them, anything to get their attention. It was no use, they could neither see nor hear him._

_He looked down at his fallen form, trying to see what Brother Blood had done to him. He gazed down at the mass of blood and bruises that had been his body. It looked as if someone had beaten him with a club. No, not a club, but a whip; his green eyes went wide with horror as he let them trail from his shoulder to his arm._

_He stared, there was something, something in his hand. He bent down to examine it. No! It was impossible, it was a nail, but it wasn't the type they used to build houses, this was another kind; it was larger and had a long, flat head used to inflict the most excruciating pain one could feel when it was driven through one's skin._

_Beast Boy stepped back in terror as he took in the sight before him. He saw his body, fastened to a cross, with his arms outstretched. He stared at his broken body in shock. He had been stripped completely naked. Unable to stand it anymore, he turned and ran through the people to the outside of the church._

"God, why did You do this to me?"_ he demanded to the invisible Being._ "You should've let me die when I was sick if You hate me so much! Why did You let me die?" _There was no answer just the wind._

_He turned and looked around the city, he looked up at the sky and suddenly, he heard a loud voice, "And Then the angel of the Lord went forth, and smote…"_

Beast Boy awoke from his nightmare with a start, sweat pouring down his face. It was just a nightmare; it came from something he ate. It must have been spoiled tofu or sour soymilk that had caused him to have such a horrific dream. That was all it was, he tried to convince himself. What he had seen didn't mean anything.

He transformed into a small kitten and stretched himself as usual. Afterward, he straightened out his messy hair and threw on one of his many uniforms; this one was actually clean considering the messy pile of clothes that littered the floor of his messy room. He made his way out towards the kitchen, hoping to find some breakfast.

"Good morning Beast Boy, sleep well?" Robin asked as he came into the kitchen.

"It was alright, dude, I guess. Anything happen while I was asleep?" he asked.

"No not really, Raven's been reading, Star's been cooking, and Cyborg just modified the T Car."

"Well, I'm gonna get myself some tofu eggs. Want some?"

"No thank you," Robin replied. "I already made myself ham and eggs."

"Suit yourself, Robin," Beast Boy laughed and made his way towards the cabinets, rummaging through one, he grabbed some plates and cups and proceeded to make himself breakfast. Chewing hungrily, he tried to forget about the dream he had the previous night and concentrate on what he would do today. They would most likely fight crime, perhaps the H.I.V.E. might do something, or maybe the Amazing Mumbo would cause a little chaos downtown. He wanted to do something, anything to forget his dream and make it disappear.

He finished breakfast, putting away the dishes and cleaning up after himself. Robin walked over to him. "Beast Boy, are you alright? You seem awfully busy. Is something wrong? It's not like you to clean up after yourself."

"What do you mean it's not like me to clean up after myself?" Beast Boy asked.

"We usually have to remind you to do your dishes."

"Oh, well, I just—uh, needed to do that to—make sure I had everything finished. I'm—uh, gonna go find Cyborg now. Catch ya later, Robin." Beast Boy said, hastily making his way into the living room. He looked over and saw Raven reading one of her books.

"Have you seen Cyborg anywhere?" he asked.

"He's out fixing the T Car," she replied.

A minute later, Cyborg walked into the room. "Hey dude, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"You didn't try very hard," Raven smirked. He didn't notice her and looked at his robotic friend.

"So you wanna play some racing now or what?" Beast Boy asked as he plopped down in front of their large television set.

"Sure why not? You know I'm just gonna kick your butt again!" Cyborg laughed.

"Oh no you aren't!" Beast Boy shot back and the two began their game. Beast boy was intense as he watched his green car streak across the tracks. He carefully watches as Cyborg's blue car crept up behind his.

"I hate to break it to you, B.B., but I'm gonna kick your butt."

Beast Boy's response was to slam his car into Cyborg's. His friend retaliated by blasting his car with missiles and sending it flying across the track and into digitalized oblivion.

Lights suddenly flashed behind Beast Boy's eyes and he saw himself nailed to a cross, blood seeping from his wounds and robed figures jeering at him. He dropped the game controller and shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the vision and he placed his hands on his head and squeezed his skull as if he were trying to crush it. Cyborg noticed this and looked over at him.

"Beast Boy are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I—I just have a headache, that's all," he said, blinking. "I just need a little break."

"I knew you played too many videogames," Cyborg teased.

Suddenly, the alarm began blaring, the lights flashing a deep red. In the red, Beast Boy saw only pools of his own blood; he was still trapped inside his hideous nightmare. He tried to leave it but it seemed impossible.

"Beast Boy!" Robin's voice shouted loudly in his ears. "What's the matter with you, we've got to go!"

Beast Boy snapped out of the vision and quickly ran out the door, trying to act as if nothing had happened. But something had, and he had no clue what it was.

* * *

The Titans drove out to where the distress signal had come from. They climbed out of the T Car and began looking around. "What kind of call did you say this was?" Cyborg asked.

"Someone said they saw some suspicious activities going on around here and they want us to check it out."

"I'm not sure if I should go in there," Raven said.

"Why Raven? You took me into a church before, and you didn't act like this."

"I know, but I sense something in there, something evil, and I'm not sure if I should go in."

"Come on, Rae, it can't be that….bad…" Beast Boy looked up at the building, and his dream flashed before his eyes. This was the church in his dream.

He gingerly followed the others inside, now very nervous about entering the building. The Titans walked up to the door, Robin stopped them with his hand, and they placed their ears against the doors.

"Hear me, my children!" the voice boomed out, "With the power of Lucifer the Lightbringer on our side, no one will be able to stop us! No one, not even the Teen Titans or God Himself!"

"It's Brother Blood!" Cyborg hissed, "but who is this Lucifer the Lightbringer person he's talking about? I thought he was just the Headmaster of the H.I.V.E."

"Cyborg, Lucifer the Lightbringer is what the Christians call the evil deity of the Devil," Raven said. "And they are the Church of Blood."

"How do you know that, Raven?" Robin asked.

"Have you forgotten what I am?"

"Oh."

"Should we strike now?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes," Robin replied, "before they can do anything else." He stepped back as Cyborg blasted down the door with his Sonic Cannon. "It's over, Brother Blood!" Robin shouted.

"No, Titans, this is merely the beginning of the end for you." Brother blood snarled.

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered and charged forward.

Brother Blood nodded at his minions and they moved to attack. Beast Boy stared, he felt as if his dream were playing out before him. Be barely managed to dodge a viscous attack by a member of Brother Blood's cult as he ducked and morphed into a tiger, snarling, he moved to counterstrike.

He leaped forward and slashed at the man with his claws as the man tried to avoid it. Beast Boy struck him down, wounding him. He turned and charged into another member as the man launched a spear at him. He moved out of the way and watched it hit the wall.

Cyborg activated his Sonic Cannon and fired on the group of Blood's followers as they charged him. He struck a man as he leaped forward with a sword and slashed atthe robotic Titan. Cyborg grabbed him by his wrist and sent him flying across the room into a group of people who were guarding Brother Blood. He leaped high and came smashing down on a man who was preparing to charge Beast Boy.

Robin stepped forward and drew a retractable sword from his utility belt. Pushing a button, he unsheathed the blade. "I'm not going down without a fight!"

He ran forward, leaping high, he executed a quick thrust and a swift strike, landing on his feet be began slashing at his attacker, who blocked and parried as he attempted to counter him. Robin struck the man in the face with his fist and brought the sword sweeping in from right to left as the man flew back and tumbled to the ground.

Robin whirled around to execute a swift kick to the man beside him and brought his sword sweeping back in order to parry a blow aimed at his midsection. Somersaulting back, he brought the sword slashing up, knocking the weapon from his opponent's hands. Using his momentum, Robin landed on his feet and leapt straight at his attacker, smashing his fist into his face, sending him back against the wall. The man collapsed into an unconscious heap on the floor.

Starfire flew straight into three members of the Church of Blood as they pulled out their guns and attempted to shoot her. She dodged the bullets and brought a flaming Starbolt to bear on them. She blasted them off their feet and sent a blazing stream of green laser fire from their eyes. She noticed a large, empty crucifix hanging on the wall, she directed her gaze at it and used her Starbolts to knock it off the wall.

It creaked and groaned and toppled onto two men who were running towards her. Brother Blood moved out of the way as it fell and began moving towards a back door. A black aura suddenly wrapped itself around him and slammed him against the wall. "You won't be going anywhere Brother Blood!" Raven said, moving towards him.

"We will see about that!" Brother Blood said, pushing a button, a timer began to beep. He looked at the Titans as they fought in the sanctuary. "In about one minute this church is going to fall to pieces. So what will it be; stop me or save my "followers" from their deaths?" Raven froze as she watched Brother Blood move swiftly towards the door.

Robin, he's going to bring the place down on us!" Raven shouted. Robin knocked the last member unconscious as the others began rounding up the others and moving them out of the building to safety. Raven remained frozen, staring at the door that Brother Blood had gone through.

"Raven, those people under the crucifix; get them out!" Robin ordered.

"I can't!" she shouted. "If I touch that, it will kill me!"

"Cyborg, get them out!" Robin ordered.

Cyborg picked up the enormous beams of wood and grabbed the two fallen members beneath it, they quickly ran out of the building and onto the grassy lawn outside. Cyborg looked up and waited for the loud explosion that was supposed to follow. The others watched and waited, but there was nothing.

"I can't believe this!" Cyborg shouted. "He tricked us! We let him get away!"

"The question is, why did he trick us?" Robin frowned, pondering their situation. What had happened seemed to be completely unexplainable and made little logical sense to any of them.

"I don't know, but whatever he's planning it can't be good," Raven added.

"It makes no logical sense why the Brother Blood would not destroy this "church" as Earth people call it, yes?" Starfire asked. The others nodded.

Beast Boy stared up at the ruined church and all he could feel was a sense of unexplainable rage. He had to wonder, if God was so powerful, then why did he let these things happen? Why did He let Brother Blood get away. He clenched his fist and felt the urge to shake it at the sky. The stress of his strange nightmares was getting to him. He joined his friends inside the T Car as they drove back into downtown Jump City. As much as he tried to forget it, the vague feeling of unexplainable rage still lingered within him…

_For a fire is kindled in mine anger, and shall burn unto the lowest hell, and shall consume the earth with her increase, and set on fire the foundations of the mountains.** Deuteronomy 32:22**_


	2. Then Thou Scarest me with Visions

**Chapter Two: Then Thou Scarest Me With Dreams **

Garfield Mark Logan sat in the backseat of the T Car in complete silence wondering what in the world was happening to him. He didn't understand, why was he seeing visions, if indeed they _were _real visions of the future, then what did they mean? Sure, Raven had visions, but that was Raven, half demon daughter of Trigon the Terrible, she had visions of the end of the world, but he was happy, comedic Beast Boy; he wasn't supposed to have dreams, this wasn't his arena.

_What's going on with me?_ He wondered. He stared out of the window. The Titans were discussing what Brother Blood might be up to.

"…I don't think Brother Blood has returned for the sake of the H.I.V.E. I have a feeling there's more to this than meets the eye. Cyborg, when we get back to the Tower I need you to research all the data you can on this "Church" of Blood Raven told us about. If Brother Blood is the head of this cult we need to know everything about him."

"You don't need to look so hard, Robin. I know many things about the Church of Blood. I know because…my Mother was once one of them."

"What? Your Mother, a part of the Church of Blood," Robin asked, "What are you talking about?"

"A long time ago, before I was born, my mother ran away from home. She wondered into a church, and there we felt safe, they were kind to her, and she felt they welcomed her with opened arms. They deceived her, and lured her into their secret society. One night, they came together to summon their master, Satan to the Earth; instead, Trigon came. He came and took my mother away to his dimension, and when they got there…he raped my mother."

Starfire stared at Raven horrified, while Beast Boy looked at her with a stricken expression. "Is…is that why you hate your birthday so much?" Beast Boy asked, "because of what he did to your mother?"

"Yes," she replied in a quiet whisper.

"That's why you told me there was nothing to celebrate," Robin commented from the front passenger's seat. "Besides the prophecy of your birth, you didn't want to celebrate your birthday because of the way you were born."

"And if I could hate anyone or anything more than my own father, it would be the Church of Blood, they brought all this about, and if it weren't for them, this wouldn't have happened."

Beast Boy could only look at the enigmatic titan with a quiet sense of sadness. It became clear to him that the Church of Blood wasn't simply a group of villains, they were far more dangerous than the Brotherhood of Evil, and he knew from experience that the master they served was the embodiment of evil.

Still, the Church of Blood, his visions and dreams, what did it all mean? Why was it happening, and why now of all times when things seemed to be going well? He climbed out of the car and headed for the Gamestation, hoping that he would be able to forget his troubles.

Beast Boy plopped himself down in front of the television, as was his typical routine. He placed a game inside the holder and turned it on. It was one of his favorites; a racing game, he and Cyborg played it all the time.

He began to watch the images fly across the screen, dancing waves of light that bent to the will of a wire and satellite somewhere off in the far reaches of space above the Earth. And as he watched the images move across the screen, he tried to ignore the aching feeling that something terrible was about to happen to him.

He finished his game and turned off the TV, getting up, he moved towards his room, deciding that he needed something else to occupy his mind and keep him busy. He opened the door to his room and walked inside, he looked across the room to the dusty bookshelf littered with clothes and books that he hadn't read in forever.

He looked over at the shelf and noticed the old Bible collecting dust in the corner. He turned aside and flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He wondered what the world was coming to, and endless questions swirled through his mind.

He got ready for bed and closed his eyes, hoping for a little sleep, he hadn't slept well the night before, and it was starting to take its toll on him. He hoped for a dreamless rest that would bring him peace in the morning. Little did he know that the things he saw were going to change his life forever, and the change that was coming would define him in a way no one could ever dream of.

He did not see the shadowy figure standing in the room over the foot of his bed and he did not see the green cloak that swirled around the angel's spectral form, but the angel stood by and watched over him, knowing that fate would throw him a curve ball.

_He stood in the midst of Jump City, staring out at the mass of people walking around him, no one saw him and he didn't care, he just wanted to wake up and return to reality. He began moving through the crowd, looking around, he noticed the city had changed again, much like it had when he had returned from defeating the Brotherhood of Evil. Except this time, the change wasn't physical; it was emotional. _

_There was a sense of sadness that permeated the people, and it was a potent feeling, it snaked through the streets and swam through the sewers. Slipping through the walls it infiltrated the faces of the citizens and found its way into their eyes._

_Beast Boy looked into the eyes of a passerby and felt it immediately. He began trying to find a way to discover what it meant. It was an unmistakable feeling, but he couldn't narrow down the source of it. He walked down the street, watching and waiting for what might come. He had to be prepared for anything. _

_He suddenly spotted his friends, sitting in the park at a picnic table. They weren't cooking out or eating, they were just sitting and talking._

"…_What did you think of what they said earlier this afternoon?" Robin asked Starfire, who sat across the table from him._

"_What they said about him was beautiful. I just cannot believe he is gone."_

_Beast Boy knew without a doubt, they were talking about him. He had gotten over the fact that he was dead in his dreams; he'd just have to deal with it. Beast Boy watched his friends as they continued their conversation. _

"_What are we going to do now?" Cyborg asked._

""_We're going to bring Brother Blood and his Church to justice, they can't murder a Titan and get away with it," Robin said, he clenched his fist in determination. "I'm going to see to it that Brother Blood gets the death sentence for everything he's done."_

"_You don't understand Robin, the Church of Blood isn't just some criminal organization; they're a cult who will stop at nothing to further their agenda. And their agenda was to kill Beast Boy."_

"_But why? It doesn't make any sense, I mean, logically wouldn't they go after you? You're the daughter of their master."_

"_Logically, yes that's true, you think they would come after me, but they didn't, even I don't know why."_

"_I think it's time we go home," Robin said quietly._

"_I agree," Cyborg said, "If we want to stop Brother Blood, we better get started."_

_Beast Boy watched the Titans get up and leave. Suddenly, the world swirled around him and dissolved into blackness. Standing before him was a figure, hooded and cloaked in green. Beast Boy looked up and stared at the being as it turned around to face him._

_Beast Boy could only see the whites of the figure's eyes. They gleamed at him beneath the green hood and pierced him to the core of his soul. And all he could do was watch, and wait. The brought his cloak sweeping over his head and Beast Boy caught a glimpse of the distant past, thousands of years ago._

_The mysterious being stood over a vast city, gazing down on its inhabitants. Beast Boy stood beside him. Looking up at him. He followed the being's gaze to the inhabitants of the city, and what he saw shocked him. Theft, murder and violence were everywhere, rape, and unspeakable atrocities, a daily practice. He'd heard that Gotham City was filled with violence, but that was minute compared to what he saw. Throats slit over a small argument, people stabbed to death at another's whim. For one minute he felt as if he had entered a nightmare, surely no society was as degenerated as this one. His gaze returned to the stranger beside him._

_For the first time, he spoke, "Where are we? And who are you?" The figure made no reply. The being spread his hands over the city and froze, like a statue or a colossus of ancient Greece, the stranger waited for something, an order or a command._

"_This place, these people, why are they doing this? It's wrong, it's just sick and wrong! Won't somebody do something?" he asked. _

_Beast Boy looked in awe and horror as fire crept across the being's fingers, licking its way across the sky and shooting out like drops of rain toward the city below. He turned back to the city to watch in shock as countless lives were disintegrated in the fiery rain, men and women ran for cover only to be consumed by flames from above. Unable to look, Beast Boy turned his gaze to a man, his wife and two daughters who were running away from the city._

_He saw the woman suddenly turn and look back at the city. He couldn't hear what the others were saying but it seemed they were trying to get her to turn away. Beast Boy looked up at the figure as it settled its gaze on her. Suddenly, he saw her feet become white like chalk and watched as it spread upward across her entire body. Then his senses were unexpectedly assaulted with the sounds of speech. He listened carefully, trying to understand what he had seen._

"_She has disobeyed the Lord, she looked back, and He turned her into a pillar of salt!" the man shouted. "Quick! Quick! We must get away before He strikes us too!" the man said, quickly leading his daughters away from the horror behind them._

_Beast Boy saw the city fall into a burning ruin as blood ran through the streets. His eyes turned to the pillar and he gazed upon the face of the woman, her expression was one of pure terror, and that was what woke him up._

Beast Boy woke up with a scream as sweat once again beaded his green forehead. "What's happening to me?" he groaned, grasping his head in his hands. He stared up at the dark ceiling. He was having dreams, strange dreams. The dreams were not caused by natural circumstances, but it was something more, something deeper, but the answer eluded him.

He tried to sleep again, but it was impossible. The images of fire and destruction swirled around in his mind, haunting him. He thought what Trigon had done when he came to Earth was horrible, but to actually see lives destroyed as he had frightened him to the core of his entire being.

He managed to catch a little sleep for about an hour before Robin walked into his room and shook him.

"Come on, Beast Boy, it's time to get up. We have a lot of training to do and we still need to investigate Brother Blood."

"Come on, Dude, I didn't sleep well last night, can you give me an hour?" he groaned.

"You didn't sleep well? Beast Boy, is everything okay?" Robin asked, concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a little tired that's all," he lied.

He headed out toward the kitchen to get some breakfast. He saw Cyborg already sitting at the table.

"Morning B.B.," Cyborg greeted him as he chewed on some biscuits and gravy. "Sleep well?"

"It was alright," he replied. He began rummaging through the cabinets for some tofu. He prepared his breakfast and began eating.

Raven and Starfire walked in and sat down with the rest of the Titans. "Good Morning friends, have we had a pleasant slorvax last night?"

Beast Boy only shrugged his shoulders and frowned. Then he turned his attention back to his food. Starfire gave him a strange look, but said nothing. Robin gave Beast Boy a piercing gaze that he didn't notice. This wasn't like him; maybe it was because he hadn't slept well. He'd have to ask him about it later.

Beast Boy ate his breakfast in silence and took the plates to the sink. He scrubbed them and put them in the dishwasher. He then headed into the living room and turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels.

He happened to flip on the History Channel, and heard something that put him on edge. "Well, honestly, how can one say that this Spectre exists, he's just a myth, a folktale, that we tell our children in Sunday school." The man said.

"But the Bible doesn't specifically mention an angel called the Spectre."

"Well, yes, the Bible doesn't mention the Spectre by name per se, but according to tradition and some scholars, he's the Avenging Angel," the host said. "But does that mean he's real?"

"I couldn't say for sure, but the fact remains that there has been no definite proof that the Spectre exists."

"Do you believe he exists?"

"I'm not sure, I really don't know."

The screen showed another man, a motivational speaker/psychologist. The host looked at him. "Well, what do you have to say about this so called phenomena called the Spectre, does he exist, or not?"

"That's all fairy tales and fantasy, it was created by some theologian who wanted to rationalize things in the Bible. There is no God, nor angels nor demons, it's just us."

"And you're saying this because of your atheist beliefs," the host said.

"Yes, if there was a God, or angels or demons, we would be able to see them," the man said.

The picture then changed to show an elderly man, the caption on the screen read, _Pastor Norman McCay._ The elderly man looked thoughtfully at the interviewer.

"I have asked the world's foremost theologians, and psychologists this one question: Does the Spectre exists?"

"Well, I would have to say that, yes, he does exists," Norman McCay replied.

"Why would you say that?"

"I have seen him with my own eyes."

"You have, Pastor," the host's voice dripped with sarcasm. "If you've seen him, then what does he look like?"

"He is cloaked in green and walks unseen through our world, our battle is not with flesh and blood, but with spiritual wickedness in high places."

"So I see, and what does the Spectre do?"

"He judges the sins of mortal souls."

"Thank you Pastor McCay, we'll be back after this break with more about the Spectre and whether or not there is conclusive proof that this so called angel has existed long before our time."

Beast Boy was startled. If this man could see the Spectre, the being who was with him in his dream, then maybe he could explain his strange dreams. He had to find Pastor McCay so he could find the Spectre. But how did you search for something you couldn't see? He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper; he was going to need them if he was going to get the answers he sought.

Robin walked in silently, he could have sworn that Beast Boy, Beast Boy of all people was watching the History Channel, and taking notes! This behavior was definitely not normal for him and his senses as a detective were going off. He knew something was wrong with him, but he didn't want to bring it up now, he needed to observe more of Beast Boy's behavior before he presented his questions, he wanted to see exactly what the green changeling was up to, and why he was acting so…out of place.

Cyborg joined him by the door. "Are you seeing what I think I'm seeing?" he asked.

Robin nodded. "Beast Boy's watching the History Channel."

"And taking notes, that's weird even for him, and he can be pretty weird."

"I think something's wrong with him," Robin looked thoughtful.

"Like what?" Cyborg asked. "What could be wrong with him?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out."

_And I will shew wonders in the heavens and in the earth, blood, and fire, and pillars of smoke. **Joel 2:30**_


	3. Then A Spirit Passed Before My Face

**Chapter Three: Then a Spirit Passed Before my Face **

Robin watched Beast boy for a few more minutes as he continued to watch the television. He turned to Cyborg. "Is there anyway you can play back what he's been watching after he's finished with it?"

"Sure, we've got a DVR on the TV," Cyborg said, "Let's just hope he doesn't change the channel."

"Let me guess, it starts recording the new channel."

"Always the detective, how do we keep him from changing it?"

"Easy, watch it with him and don't say anything."

They moved and joined him by the couch. The TV was turned up loud so he didn't hear their conversation. He looked at them. "Hey dudes, what's up?"

"Nothing much, B.B., what's on TV?" Cyborg asked.

"Just—uh, just the History Channel," he answered.

"But what's this program about?" Robin added.

"I don't really know, I just started watching," Beast Boy mumbled.

"Beast Boy, are you okay? You look well, tired," Robin said.

"Didn't sleep well," Beast Boy said in a surprisingly short voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine. Just watching a little TV." Beast Boy continued to stare at the screen, watching the images fly by. Robin began to pay attention to the program and listened as the host of the show came back on the air.

"Welcome back," the host said in monotone. "Scriptural? Mythical, or pure fantasy; what we know of him, is sketchy at most continued speaking. "But why such interest? Why do humans feel so drawn to things we can't see, be it a force for good or a force for evil. Why do we feel we need the supernatural? Here's my last interview for the hour with Pastor Norman McCay."

Beast Boy continued to watch the TV with some interest. Not that he was going spiritual on his friends or anything. He just wanted answers to his questions, and well, to be quite honest with himself the show hadn't answered much, but it confirmed a suspicion: The Spectre did exist. That was all he needed to know for now.

"Well Pastor, as a man who is in touch with spirituality, what makes you think that humanity is drawn toward the supernatural?" the host asked.

"God created us to worship Him, and He gave us a free will to do whatever we want, to choose whom we worship," the Pastor replied.

"So you're saying, although God created us to worship Him, we have to choice not to."

"Yes, he loved us enough to give us a choice, He could have made it so we automatically worship Him, that we do whatever He says without question, but we were created in His image, and when He created us, He gave us free will. We're all wired to worship something, even if it isn't Him."

"So this need for the spiritual, or God in your opinion is built in."

"Yes, it is. Every human soul wants to serve something outside themselves, we want to have purpose in life, and God created us for the purpose of worshiping and loving Him."

"So we were created to love God, I hate to be a skeptic," the host said in a sarcastic voice that sounded very skeptical, "but we were created to love a being that we can't see."

"Yes, that is what I believe."

"And this need for the spiritual, it's in all of us, and what if we decide to not believe in God, does that mean He's going to send the Spectre to smite us?"

"No, just because we do not choose to serve God, that doesn't mean He will send the Spectre to smite us. That would violate free will. And God will not violate His own rules. No the angel of the Lord is a messenger of hope."

"I see. It was very nice to interview you. Thank you for your time, Pastor McCay." The host got up from his seat and shook the pastor's hand. The host stared at the camera as he stood in the studio. "The Spectre, and example of the supernatural world. Whether we believe he is a divine force or a myth, well, there is no easy answer. But if he does exist, we know one thing, if there is a God, then the Spectre is as messenger of judgment, as well as a messenger of hope." The credits began to roll and Beast Boy got up and walked out of the living room, carrying his notes.

Robin watched him go. "Cyborg, can you rewind that entire program?"

"Now we have a problem, Beast Boy didn't watch the whole thing, he caught it in the middle."

Robin looked thoughtful. "Is there a way to see the entire program?"

"Well, you could buy it, they have the phone number right there," Cyborg pointed at the screen. Robin wrote down the phone number. Getting up from his place on the couch, he walked over to the window.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Besides what happened today? No." Cyborg replied with a sigh. "He's been fine up 'til now."

"No, he hasn't been normal. Not since we got back from fighting Brother Blood in the abandoned church. Did you notice the way he acted?"

"No—wait, I _did_ notice something odd he did. When we got out of the T Car, he just stared at the place like he was in a dream or something."

""Strange," Robin stroked his chin thoughtfully. "He also said he hadn't slept well last night. Do you think we should ask him about it?"

"Couldn't hurt to try," Cyborg replied. Cyborg and Robin began to walk to Beast Boy's room. Robin pushed the button to open the door and saw a very peculiar sight. Beast Boy was kneeling on the floor, his notes they had seen him taking earlier were scattered around an open Bible. Robin and Cyborg exchanged a look. What was he doing? Beast Boy and religious were two words that didn't belong in the same sentence.

"Beast Boy, are you alright?" Robin asked. Robin watched as the green changeling jumped out of his skin and looked at him.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine. I'm fine, Dude," Beast Boy said emphatically as he scrambled to gather up the lose papers. He looked at them nervously. "So what's up?"

"We wanted to ask about you, Beast Boy. You've been acting awfully strange lately," Robin said, crossing his arms. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, sure, everything's cool."

"Okay, just checking to make sure," Robin said, noting the Bible on the floor and the scattered notes beside it. He shrugged his shoulders and headed out of the room. He'd have to take a look at those notes later; maybe it would give him some clue to Beast Boy's strange behavior. He could tell that the green titan was lying, though it puzzled him that he would.

The two Titans waited until the doors shut behind them. "He's lying to us. He's not alright and I know it."

"Come on, Robin. What would B.B. have to lie about?"

"Didn't you notice how squeamish he acted when we walked into the room?"

"No not really," Cyborg said. "But I did notice something. That Bible. Since when did Beast Boy have religion?"

"Not as long as I've known him," Robin observed. "Beast Boy wouldn't suddenly convert to Christianity without telling us would he?"

Cyborg burst out laughing. "Come on, Beast Boy and religion don't mix. If there's anyone who's got a religion in this group, it's Starfire."

"What do you mean?"

"She worships someone she calls X'hal. And Raven has her meditation."

"Meditation isn't exactly religion, Cyborg." Robin said, frowning, "I've not been the religious type, my parents were, but when they died I gave it up. I figure God abandoned me."

"Well, religion doesn't suit me either, but still, this whole situation with B.B. is too strange." The two friends walked down the hall and headed back to the living room. Raven walked in carrying a new book and looked up at them.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

"We're just talking about Beast Boy. He's been acting very strange lately."

"Beast Boy always acts strange," Raven replied dryly.

"But this is strange even for Beast Boy. He's been reading the Bible and taking notes," Robin said, scratching his head. "Has he told you he's become a Christian recently?"

"If Beast Boy's a Christian, then I'm a chicken," Raven said flatly. "Beast Boy's never done religion. It isn't his thing."

"That's what I thought," Cyborg said. "I do remember him saying that he hasn't slept well. I wonder if that might have something to do with it. Do you think you could talk to him about it?"

"Why he's been acting so strange? Why would he talk to me?"

"He's always been able to talk to you about his problems. Remember when he transformed into that were-beast, he sought you after the whole ordeal because he knew you'd understand what it was like," Cyborg continued. "It couldn't hurt to try, could it?"

"I don't suppose it would hurt," Raven said. "I'll talk to him tonight."

* * *

Beast Boy stayed in his room the rest of the day. He _had _to find the truth to his dreams; he had to. He couldn't sleep. He felt nauseous and his stomach felt sick. He continually saw the visions before his eyes. But _why_ the need to search, this had only been going on for two days! This had just started happening, he couldn't put his finger on the reason why he needed the answers, but he just…needed to know why.

Hw looked up as he heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?"

"It's Raven, can I come in?"

"Sure, Raven," he replied and watched her as she opened the door and came inside.

"Beast Boy, are you okay? You haven't come out for hours."

"Really? I guess I lost track of time," Beast Boy admitted sheepishly.

"What have you been doing in here?" Raven asked, noticing the scattered papers and the Bible. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, of course not, Rae," he cheerfully lied through his teeth. He didn't want to worry his friends with his strange prophetic dreams. Most importantly, he didn't want them to think he was crazy. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You want the list or the summary?" Raven asked as she looked at him. "Ever since we fought Brother Blood you've been, researching, reading that Bible of yours and locking yourself away in here? Have they converted you or something?"

"Convert me? Convert me! No I'm not _saved_ or Christian or any of that stuff! What makes you think I'd do _that_? That's not my thing and you know it!"

"Easy, Beast Boy, there's no need to shout at me," Raven said calmly.

"Did Robin and Cy put you up to this? They asked me the same questions earlier! Can't you people just leave me alone to my own business? So what I haven't been sleeping well and have visions at night—"

"Wait," Raven interrupted him. "You've been having visions?"

"Did I just say that? Oh man; me and my big mouth!"

"Beast Boy, tell me what you've seen," Raven said, her voice was filled with an earnest sincerity. Beast Boy noticed this and gave her a look.

"Why do you want to know? Do you think you can help me?"

"I don't know, but I want to understand," Raven set a hand on his shoulder. "I know a lot about having visions."

"Yeah, yours were about the end of the world. Do you think you could interpret mine?"

"Prophecies and interpretations aren't exactly my arena, but perhaps I might be able to find something about your dreams in one of my books."

"I highly doubt that," Beast Boy muttered sullenly.

""Well, Beast Boy, tell me your dreams." Raven sat down beside the green changeling. He absentmindedly flipped through the pages of the open Bible and continued to stare at the wall.

"You remember that church where we fought Brother Blood?"

Raven nodded. What was he talking about? Raven continued to watch him.

"Well, in my dream, I'm in the church and—and—"

"And what?" Raven smirked. "They baptize you?"

"No, the Church of Blood, they…kill me."

"Whoa," Raven said, speechless. "But Beast Boy, it's just a dream, it doesn't mean anything. Many people have dreams."

"Yeah, but you had those dreams and visions and it was the end of the world."

"You're dreams are just dreams, they're nightmares, Beast Boy. That's all, and that doesn't mean that it's going to happen. You're not going to die Beast Boy," Raven said reassuringly. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

"How do you know that, Rae?"

"Because we're going to make sure the Church of Blood is stopped before they have the chance to do anything to anyone."

"So you don't think I'm crazy?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, I've experienced too much in my short life to disregard visions and dreams. And…this dream of yours, you're sure that this is a vision?"

"Yes, it has to be, I've had others as well, but I don't want to go there now."

"I understand, whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be here," Raven gave him a smile. Suddenly, Beast Boy let out a laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"It's just strange to hear you laugh. For me to think of you being able to express your emotions, it just feels different. I like to hear you laugh."

"But don't expect me to laugh at any of your jokes any time soon, 'cause you're still not funny."

_"OH!"_ Beast Boy let out a frustrated groan. "What is it going to take to get you to laugh?"

Her smile never faltered. "Now _that's _the Beast Boy I know. I think it's time we go to bed. It's getting late."

"Good night, Rae," Beast Boy said, getting up from the floor. He headed toward the door and turned back to look at him.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I don't know. I hope so," he replied. She turned and shut the door behind her, leaving him alone once more. His thoughts turned from Raven and back to his own problems. He still had the dreams, he knew that if he went to sleep that night, he would see strange, horrific things, and that terror clutched his heart in a vice grip and refused to let go. Surely there was _someone _who understood what he was going through. Then the thought hit him, that man Norman McCay, he was a pastor, he had to know the answers, he was religious and this was his arena.

He decided to find a way to contact Norman McCay, he opened the door and peered around the corner, hoping the others wouldn't see him. He crept out into the hallway and snuck down to the living room. He moved softly across the carpet, making his way towards the computer console. He was about halfway there when he looked up and saw a figure standing before him.

He looked up and stared, it was the Spectre! He took a step backwards and fought to speak to the ghostly shadow. "W-what are you doing here?" he barely managed to ask.

The cloaked figure said nothing. Beast Boy could feel the being's stare pierce him. He knew that the Spectre could see into his mind, into his soul. He cleared his throat and repeated his question. "Why are you here?" Still no answer, he stared as the figure began to dissipate and fade away. He watched as it dissolved, disappearing into nothing.

His heart was filled with fear, a fear that the visions he had seen might actually happen, if he was a praying man, he might have pleaded with God to spare him whatever waited him in the near future. But he wasn't a praying man, he wasn't even sure if he believed that God was real, but all he wanted as answers to the questions that haunted him. That was all he sought, at least for now.

He sat down at the computer console and logged on to the Internet. He typed in the name _Norman McCay_ and began searching through the pages. He hoped for the answers he needed. Because he desperately wanted to have peace, all he wanted was to have inner peace inside his soul. Rage surged within him, that feeling of anger that just would not be sated. He couldn't understand why he was angry, whom he was angry at, then he realized that he wasn't angry and what he could _see_. He was raging at the one person, if He even existed; the wrath he was experiencing was aimed at God. For all the suffering he had gone through, he knew in his heart, he hated God.

* * *

Brother Blood and his remaining followers met within the shadows on an abandoned building slated for demolition. He knew it would take the city forever to come here. Since the building was plastered in _Condemned _signs. He stood in the center of a circle; small candles lighted his face. He stared as a man slipped into the building.

"What orders does our master bring us?" the man asked.

"Wait, and he will answer us," he placed his hand on the Ouija board and said in a loud voice. "Master, what must we do next?"

He felt his hands begin to move across the board, guiding the arrow as it spelled out words. His master was speaking to him through the board. Letters became words as the board began to spell out the answer to his question.

The answer was T-H-E T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S. Brother Blood was pleased with answer. He was already planning his next move. His master had only confirmed what he had already conceived in his mind.

"Which Titan do we attack first?"

He placed his hands on the board and let the satanic spirits guide where the arrow pointed. The words began to spell out before him B-E-A-S-T B-O-Y. Brother Blood smiled. He knew that this was the youngest member, the weakling of the group; he would be an easy target. He chuckled quietly. He motioned to his followers to gather around him.

* * *

A ghostly figure vanished from Titans Tower and into the Ethereal Plains. His green cloak swirled around his form as he sped beyond the natural world that the human eye could see. He sped upward, rocketing like a star towards Heaven. The gates glowed bright like a pearl and grew larger and larger until he stood before them. The gates opened for him and he entered.

The Spectre walked down the gold paved streets as many different races, nationalities and cultures walked through the vast city of God. He traveled until he reached the center. He stopped in front of a large dome of light and the doors were opened to him. He passed through them without a word. He approached a mighty throne room and bowed low before the shining figure of Almighty God.

"Oh Lord, the Church of Blood has moved against Garfield Logan," the Avenging Angel said simply.

"I know all things, Spectre, I have seen their plans and I know what will happen. Michael," the Lord called. "You have returned."

"Indeed," Michael said, "the war surrounding Garfield Logan will not be without casualties."

"I know, but a seed that has been planted in the ground cannot grow unless it dies. What the enemy means for evil, I will turn for good. All things work together for good according to my purpose, and though they seek to destroy him, I will raise him up."

"But must he suffer so horribly?" Michael asked. "You know what they will do to him!"

"Yes, but I cannot stop them, not yet."

"Why?" Michael asked. "It breaks your heart to see your creation suffer!"

"Indeed, but still as much as it breaks my heart to see humanity, or Garfield suffer, I cannot interfere because I gave my creation free will, what the Church of Blood will do to him they will do of their own free will, the choices they make will bring about their own judgment."

"Thy will be done, Lord," the archangel Michael and the Spectre said in unison as they bowed low before the Ancient of Days. Rising, they awaited their instructions.

"Michael, go to Jump City and watch Garfield Mark Logan, I know that the enemy will try and take him before the appointed time. Protect him until his time has come."

"It shall be done my Lord," the archangel bowed and vanished from his presence. The Spectre humbly knelt before the Lord.

"When is this appointed time, I should know these things, and I do not!" he said bluntly to the Almighty.

"I have kept this from you, for I know your nature, and how you are quick to judge and swift to anger. I have waited to tell you when these things must take place because you would seek to save one who must die and kill the ones who must live."

"But, they will murder him. Surely You would interfere, he has done no wrong!"

"Indeed he has, but my Son did no wrong and yet it was My will that He die for the sins of humanity."

"I could never comprehend why it was Your will for Him to die," the Spectre said solemnly.

"Who can know the mind of God? Were you there when I laid the foundations of the Earth? I created the world, the universes and all the dimensions that surround them. I have a plan for all things and my plan for Garfield Logan's life is that he serves Me, even if he must die to himself. You shall go as well to Jump City and watch Garfield Logan. When the time comes you will keep his soul safe lest the enemy drag him to Hell."

"Thy will be done Lord," the Spectre said, rising to his feet, he vanished from the Lord's presence and headed toward Jump City. The enemy's plan was set in motion, and all he could do was watch and wait.

_For the arrows of the Almighty are within me, the poison whereof drinketh up my spirit: the terrors of God do set themselves in array against me. **Job 6:4** _


	4. Blessed is he that Readeth

**Chapter Four: Blessed is he that readeth, and hear the words of this prophecy…**

Beast Boy sat at the computer at eleven o' clock at night clicking away at the search in Google for Norman McCay's address. After an hour of research, he found the listing for Gethsemane Church, located in Metropolis. He printed off the phone number and address and shut off the computer. It was late Friday night and he hoped he would be able to talk to him despite the fact that he was calling when no one wanted to receive a phone call.

He hoped Robin and Cyborg wouldn't be fuming over the long distance phone call. They usually didn't use the phone lines because they had the Communicators as a way to stay in touch with each other. He picked up the portable phone and dialed the area code for Metropolis, along with the church phone number. He waited as the phone rang, nervous about sharing his secrets with someone he didn't even know.

"Hello?" the voice asked. "Who is this?"

"This is…uh, this is Garfield Logan," Beast Boy blurted, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to reveal his superhero identity to him, so he gave the pastor his real name. He hoped the man wouldn't hang up on him. There was a long awkward moment of silence.

"I'm sorry, son, you must have the wrong number. Are you trying to sell me something? If so, I'm not interested."

"Um, no. I'm not trying to sell you anything. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Did you come to Sunday service, Mr. Logan?" Norman McCay asked.

"I didn't exactly make it to church, uh Mr. McCay—"

"Please call me Pastor, Mr. Logan."

"You can call me Gar then, Pastor."

"Why can't you come to church, Gar?"

"I don't exactly live in Metropolis."

"Where do you live then?"

"Jump City, CA."

There was a loud cough on the other end of the line, and he heard Norman clear his throat before speaking again. 'Why would someone all the way across the country call me up here? It must be pretty important to call me this late at night. What is it, son?"

"Well, I was uh wondering if, uh, you've ever heard anything about the Spectre."

"The Spectre, well you're the first person I know of whose ever called me about him. What do you want to know? And more importantly, why are you asking about him?"

"What do you mean _why_ am I asking about him?" Beast Boy asked. "Can't I just satisfy my own curiosity?"

"Well, that depends on why you're curious about the Spectre, or spirituality for that matter. Do you want to know about him because you wish to prove something, or is this a personal curiosity?"

"Well, to be honest Pastor McCay, I've been having dreams about him."

"Dreams? Like what kind of dreams? Please, tell me."

"You mean; you believe me? You don't think I'm crazy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, people do not dream about the supernatural at complete random, son. I take such things very seriously. Please, tell me about them. You're not the only person I know who has had this sort of thing happen to them."

"This dream of mine is kinda freaky, just to warn ya."

"I'm all ears," the Pastor said calmly. Beast Boy hoped he would be able to trust him with his secret. He had a question to ask before he told him his dream.

"Pastor McCay, can you promise to keep this a secret and not tell anyone about it?"

"Why would I need to do that? I don't have anyone to tell it to."

"Where do you want me to begin?" Beast Boy asked.

"Tell me about the first dream you had."

"Have you ever heard of the Church of Blood?"

"The cult movement? Oh yes, and I know they're no church at all. Unlike a lot of people who think they're some crazed movement, I know that such groups are very dangerous."

"How do you know they're dangerous?"

"I know that they rely on the darker side of spirituality. Do you believe in God, son?"

"I'm not quite sure," Beast Boy replied.

"Do you believe in angels and demons then?"

"Yeah, you might say that I do." He knew that Raven was a half-demon, so to say he didn't believe in demons at least would be a lie. He wondered what it had to do with the Church of Blood.

"Well, let me explain, Gar. The Christian faith has the spirit world split two ways, there is the good, which is God, Jesus, the Holy Spirit, and the angels; and on the other side, there is Satan and his demons. The Christians call on the Lord Jesus to help us and guide us, while the Church of Blood calls upon Satan and his demons to guide and help them."

"I see. I think I get that," Beast Boy said.

"So what is this dream that you keep having?" Norman McCay asked.

"In my dream, I'm in a church and…the Church of Blood, they kill me." There was a long silence on the other end of the line. It was a minute before the pastor began to speak to him.

"They kill you…that's something I've never heard before." Another pause. "How do you know it was the Church of Blood?"

"My friends say he did."

"In your dream?"

"Yes."

"How did they kill you?"

"Crucifixion."

There was a long, excruciating pause. He could hear the minister's breathing. Finally, he spoke again. "That's—that's very hard for me to understand. Why—why would they do that? What does it mean?"

"I don't know," Beast Boy replied. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"I'm no interpreter of dreams, but I will pray and see if God tells me anything."

"Thanks, I…I appreciate it. I hope I haven't kept you up too long," Beast Boy said. It had been about a half an hour of conversation. He felt a little better but he still felt that there were some questions unanswered. "Thank you for your time, Pastor McCay." He quietly hung up the phone. He stared at the screen and hit the _print_ button. He needed the address of the Gethsemane Church. He grabbed the stack of papers and headed for his room. He closed the door behind him. He hoped that the next week would be better.

* * *

The next day was Monday and it was a bright, warm morning. Beast Boy woke up and went out to the kitchen. He sat down and grabbed some cereal and some tofu milk from the refrigerator. Sitting down, he ate breakfast. After he was finished, he headed for the living room.

Beast Boy noticed Starfire as she came out of her room. She returned with a small book in her hand. Beast Boy looked up at her.

"Star, what's that?" Beast Boy asked.

"It is a book of Tamaranean folklore. I brought it back from Tamaran after our visit there."

"Oh, what kinds of stories are in there? Not any stories about those strange foods you eat, I hope."

"Oh, no, Beast Boy. These are revered folklore and legends of my planet that we hold in the highest honor. My k'norfka, Galfore used to tell me such tales when I was very small."

"Are they in English? I kinda wanted to look at them," Beast Boy said.

"I have translated most of the stories into your Earth language English, I believe that you will be able to understand them."

Beast Boy frowned, he'd never been interested in books, novels or anything of that nature. He liked videogames and pizza too much too pay much attention to those. He began thumbing through the pages, not really reading the words but looking to see if there were any pictures. His only sources of reading material were comic books. He continued looking through the pages.

Turning a page, he saw an illustration that startled him. The figure on the page was cloaked in green, and as pale as a shadow. The being was hooded and mysterious. He knew the being on the page was indeed the Spectre, and he was both powerful and frightening. He wondered why he was mentioned in Tamaranean folklore and began to look at the words written beside the picture.

"_Twenty years ago when the planet of Tamaran was besieged by the dreaded Drenthax army, the people of Tamaran fought, but victory seemed unattainable. The Tamaranean priest and priestesses pleaded with X'hal to spare their planet from complete annihilation. _

_And when the hour was darkest, and their need was dire, when the armies of Tamaran were being decimated, a mysterious figure revealed himself to the Tamaranean General Galfore, telling him that he would deliver Tamaran from the Drenthax army. When the figure was asked who he was he only said he was the Scethra, the Divine Wrath in Tamaranean; and that his mission was to judge the Drenthax army for their unprovoked invasion of the planet._

_Thus it came to pass that when Galfore led his troops into battle that the mysterious spirit of the Divine Wrath went with them, and when Galfore sounded the charge, a great figure stood on the field of battle, far larger than any Tamaranean warrior. He stood above the armies; his head scraped the clouds and his cloak stretched across the surface of the planet as he gazed down on the soldiers from Drenthax. _

_The Drenthax army halted in fright, sensing the being's presence. They gazed upon the face of the being, and terror took them. They cowered in fear and the courage they had departed as the Divine Wrath moved to engage them. The Scethra stretched forth his hand and smote them with green fire. The fiery glow surrounded the entire army, ringing them in flames. As they began to retreat, the Divine Wrath swooped down on them and unsheathed his Terrible, Swift Sword._

_Without a word, the Scethra, this force of retribution went throughout the Drenthax army and decimated them. The Tamaranean army only watched as the spirit delivered them from annihilation. And the people of Tamaran were grateful to the Unknown God, who had sent the spirit to deliver them from their destruction. To this day, they believe the Scethra; this spirit of the Divine Wrath will aid those whose souls cry out for justice._

"The souls who cry out for justice…" Beast Boy muttered. He quietly got up and snuck over to the computer printer. It was an Epson Stylus CX54000, and so Starfire wouldn't notice her book as missing, he quietly began copying the pages of the story so he would have backup. He needed all the information on the Spectre he could get, and he had a feeling he wouldn't find it in some government file.

He quickly grabbed the stack of papers and tried to think of where he might be able to find more information. He began to think. If he went to the public library, they might recognize him and wonder what he was up to. Besides, he had a feeling that what he was looking for would be in that kind of a place. But where could he go? What kind of a place in the city would hold the information he needed?

Then he remembered, the original city library. The one where there were secret passages and the ancient catacombs filled with skulls and statues that concerned Raven and the prophecy of her birth. He hoped there might be something about the Spectre. He began heading out the door when a voice behind him said, "Beast Boy, where are you going?"

He turned to see Starfire standing in the middle of the living room. He searched quickly for an answer. "I'm…going to go into town. Tell the others I'll be back later. I have my communicator just in case you guys need me."

"I will," she replied. He quickly headed out the door and flew off across the bridge and headed straight for the old, abandoned library. He landed outside the ruined doors and crept quietly inside. He began looking through the cases; he took the small portable flashlight from his belt and began looking through the old books still on the shelves.

He began taking the books off and looking at them. To his surprise, they weren't in English. Beast Boy frowned, he had no idea what language it was. He wanted to find what he was looking for, but he had no idea what it was. Suddenly, his elbow knocked a book off the shelf and it fell onto the floor. The pages opened and a familiar picture revealed itself and he picked it up.

He wondered who might be able to translate the book for him without tipping his friends. He thought he might be able to go to the Jump City University and speak to a professor there to get some help.

He flew straight to Jump City University and walked into the building and up to the front desk. The lady looked up and saw him standing there.

"Can I help you son?" she asked. "Beast Boy, isn't it?"

"Yes Ma'am," he replied. "Um, do you know who the professor of foreign languages is?"

"What for Beast Boy, interested in going to college?"

"Not exactly, I need some help translating something."

"What is it?" he handed her the book. "This doesn't look like a foreign language, might be Latin."

"You know Latin?"

"Only a little, I took some classes when I went here. Go see Professor Demiurgos; he's the new Latin teacher. I think he could help you if he's not too busy."

"Which way is that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Two doors down the hall, turn right," she instructed. He followed her directions and arrived at the door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door creaked a little and opened. "Hello, who is this?" he took a look at the green changeling and began to chuckle. "Oho, Beast Boy isn't it? Is there something I can do for you Beast Boy?"

"Yes, you're the Latin teacher, right?"

"Yes, what's that you've got there?" he asked.

"It's a book I found and I was hoping you could translate it for me." Beast Boy handed him the book. Professor Demiurgos took it from him and began to examine it.

"Spectaculum, Latin for Spectre. Interesting, I've never seen anything like this before. I would like to examine it further. Is there any time you need this back?"

"I need it back as soon as possible professor," Beast Boy said. "What's your first name Professor, so I can ask for you if I need you?"

"My name is Michael. Just call me Michael," the man said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot, Professor. I'll see you soon." Beast Boy turned and left. He didn't hear the professor's words after the door was shut.

"Indeed, Garfield. We will see each other, sooner than you think," a smile slid across Michael's face. His assignment was to watch over Garfield Logan, and watch him he would.

* * *

"Send out our best men to keep an eye on Beast Boy, find out where he goes, what he likes to do, and when the time is right, we will take him," Brother Blood instructed.

A man named John Conners listened to his instructions and left without a word. He worked at Jump City university as one of the janitorial staff. He had other jobs, but the janitorial occupation was a cover so he could influence the students of the university to join the Church of Blood. So far, he had recruited two members from the student body. He was busy cleaning the floor when he caught a very interesting conversation.

"_Hello, who is this?" he took a look at the green changeling and began to chuckle. "Oho, Beast Boy isn't it? Is there something I can do for you Beast Boy?"_

"_Yes, you're the Latin teacher, right?"_

"_Yes, what's that you've got there?" he asked._

"_It's a book I found and I was hoping you could translate it for me." Beast Boy handed him the book. Professor Demiurgos took it from him and began to examine it._

"_Spectaculum, Latin for Spectre. Interesting, I've never seen anything like this before. I would like to examine it further. Is there any time you need this back?"_

"_I need it back as soon as possible professor," Beast Boy said._

He leaned in and listened until he ducked around a corner to keep from being noticed. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Brother Blood, I've seen him at the college. He's visiting a Professor named—"

Suddenly a pommel of a sword came smashing down on his skull, knocking the man senseless. An angel in shining white stood behind him. "You cannot touch him yet," the figure said to the unconscious form. "The Lord has not permitted it. His time will come, but you will not lay a hand on him until the appointed time."

The angel turned and walked back to his classroom. His clothes faded from their original bright appearance and changed to a dark, jet-black suit that Beast Boy had seen him wearing. He had a lot of work to do, he knew Beast Boy needed the translations before he died, and Michael intended for him to get them.

_And it shall come to pass afterward, that I will pour out my spirit upon all flesh; and your sons and your daughters shall prophesy, your old men shall dream dreams, your young men shall see visions. **Joel 2:28**_


	5. The Snare is Laid for Him in the Ground

**Chapter Five: The Snare is Laid For Him in the Ground, And a Trap for Him in the Way**

Beast Boy headed out of Jump City University, quietly wondering if he would get the answers he was looking for. He hoped Professor Demiurgos would be able to translate the Latin book for him so he could discover more about the Spectre. He passed by the secretary and passed through the door unnoticed by the students. Walking outside, he was feeling a little hungry so he headed towards his favorite pizza place.

His Titans communicator began to beep. Beast Boy reached down and took it from his belt. "Beast Boy, here."

"B.B. we've got trouble near pier 41. Sending coordinates," Cyborg said.

"I'm on my way," he replied.

"Where've you been?" Cyborg asked.

"I was heading downtown to get some pizza."

"Well get your green butt down to pier 41, A.S.A.P."

Beast Boy transformed into an eagle and flew across the city to the docks where his friends were waiting for him.

"What's going on dudes?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Robin said. "Beast Boy, where've you been?"

"I was on my way to get some pizza."

"For two hours? You're kidding, pizza doesn't take that long to make," Robin said.

"Actually, I went to the library," he fibbed a little. Yes he _did_ go to the library, but he went to the old, abandoned library that no one remembered existed.

"Oh," Robin said, coming up with an answer that concealed his surprise. _Since when did Beast Boy go to the library? Something's definitely going on that he doesn't want to tell us about._ Robin shrugged it off for the moment. They had other problems at hand.

"What's going on down there?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm not sure, looks like some kind of smuggling operation," Robin whispered. "I can't quite make out what's inside the crates though."

"What makes you think this is illegal?" Cyborg inquired.

"No docking official has come down to inspect the cargo."

"Yeah that's weird, but what would possibly be something that anyone would want to illegally smuggle into our town?"

"I don't know, but I think it's about time we found out!" he moved from his hiding position. "Titans, go!"

The Teen Titans moved forward, blocking off any exits the loading crew could take. The men looked up from their work startled. "Excuse me," a man said nervously. "What's going on here?"

"I should like to ask you the same question. What are you unloading in the crates?" Robin demanded.

"Now listen here Robin, we ain't looking for trouble. We're just doing our job," the man said.

"Who are you work for?"

"That's not any of your business, Robin, and if you know what's good for you, you and your little Titans will stay far, far away."

Robin didn't see a sniper on the roof behind him. He didn't see the man raise the scope to his eye. He didn't hear the cock of the trigger as the assassin prepared to shoot him. Beast Boy however, did, and quick as lightening flew up to the roof and transformed into a tiger. A giant paw swiped into the man's side. The man screamed and reeled back.

Robin whipped his head around and saw a sniper rifle go flying across the rooftop. He realized the situation and turned his attention to the man in front of him.

The Titans moved immediately, Starfire rose into the air and unleashed a maelstrom of Starbolts smashing into the man, sending him flying across the dock. Three other men ran out from inside the boat, armed with handguns and rifles.

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered. He charged at the stranger who suddenly whipped out a .9 mm handgun and aimed it straight at his forehead. Using his martial arts training he knocked the gun out of the man's wrist before he could even blink.

Meanwhile, up on the roof, Beast Boy growled furiously and leapt straight at the assassin. He landed on top of him and pinned him to the rooftop. The man suddenly pushed Beast Boy off him with his knees. Beast Boy flew off him and rolled over, sliding across the roof and skirted over the edge.

Transforming into a gorilla, he grabbed the side of the roof and vaulted up. The man looked astonished as Beast Boy brought his fists smashing into the cement, knocking him off his feet. He quickly pinned the man down again and Raven came up to grab him by his collar and drag him down to the ground.

A quick punch to the gut and a spin kick dispatched his enemy and sent him flying back into a crate. Cyborg ran forward, smashing one of the men with a metallic fist that caused him to stagger back in shock. The robotic Titan brought his knee smashing up into his foe's abdomen and grabbing him by his shirt, he slammed him into the pavement. His assailant slipped into black oblivion.

Starfire moved with unearthly speed, Starbolts blazing. She shot the handgun from his hand and it clattered to the ground in a smoking heap. The man moved to attack her, punching frantically. Starfire easily avoided the blows and brought an open palm smashing into the man's face. The man stepped back and aimed a viscous kick to her midsection, which she accepted with a grunt and unleashed a Starbolt straight into him.

The man hit the ground with a moan and lay still. Starfire and Cyborg gathered the men together and Robin tied them up. Robin frowned and walked over to one of the crates they had set down before opening fire on them.

He reached over and undid the lock. Opening the crate, he gave a low whistle. "Some high tech weaponry we've got here, Cyborg come and look at this!"

Cyborg walked over to the crate and joined Robin. He looked at the crate's contents with surprise. "No kidding, Robin. These are AK-47s. Not your average firearms. Rocket launchers, now who would possibly want a rocket launcher?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling one of these guys might be able to tell me." Robin made his way over to the group of men tied next to the crates.

"Like I asked you earlier, mister," Robin said, leaning into the man's face. "Who are you working for?"

"You'll get nothing from any of us!" the man spat back defiantly.

"Cyborg, call the police and tell them we have some gun runners and their cargo."

"Okay, they're on their way," Cyborg said ending the communication. "Already transmitted the coordinates."

"Beast Boy where were you this afternoon?" Robin asked, turning to his green friend.

"Like I said, I was getting pizza, and I went to the library," Beast Boy replied.

"Did you find anything there?"

"No, not really," Beast Boy lied. Raven sensed something, she knew he wasn't telling the truth, and she knew why. It was because of those dreams he was having, but why would he lie to Robin? He had nothing to fear from the truth, Raven thought if he talked to Robin he might try to help Beast Boy figure out the meaning behind the visions. After all, the Boy Wonder was the protégé of the World's Greatest Detective.

She definitely needed to talk to him about this, and soon before his secret obsession got him into trouble. Raven knew he had found something in the library, and she wanted to know what it was.

Starfire looked at Beast Boy for a moment, then she broke out in a smile. "Come Beast Boy, we must go and eat the pizza you said you were going to eat. After all, there is no emergency, correct?"

"I suppose we could," Robin said thoughtfully. "Well, come on everyone, let's go eat some pizza."

"I'm ordering pepperoni!" Cyborg loudly proclaimed as he commanded the T Car to come to their location.

"Dude, I don't eat meat!" Beast Boy shouted stubbornly. Raven smiled a little. It was nice to see him acting _normal_ for once. She still wondered why he lied to the others and lingered behind as the others got into the T Car.

"Beast Boy, what's going on with you?" she hissed in a whisper.

"What do you mean what's going on? I'm fine!"

"You lied to Robin," she said flatly in a tone that left no room for debate.

"About what? What I told him _was_ the truth!" he replied.

"You didn't tell him the complete truth. You didn't tell him about the dreams."

"Does that matter right now?" Beast Boy asked sarcastically.

"Come on, Beast Boy, Raven, we've got to go!" Cyborg shouted at them from the driver's seat of the T Car. "We don't have all day, you know!"

"We'll discuss this later," Raven said through gritted teeth as Beast Boy ignored her and walked to the T Car. She followed him but she knew this was far from over.

"Is everything okay?" Robin asked. "You guys were taking an awfully long time getting back here.

"Everything is fine," Beast Boy said before Raven could respond.

There was a moment of silence and then Cyborg started up the T Car and drove to the Pizza Place. Once they arrived, the Titans climbed out and walked inside. Beast Boy felt his troubles wash away when they all sat down at a table and ordered a cheese pizza. Cyborg ordered an extra pepperoni pizza for him since he ate meat.

After they were finished eating, hey spent the rest of the afternoon out on patrol until Robin decided to call it quits. They all headed back to the Tower. Beast Boy got ready for bed and went into his room.

He pulled one of his drawers open and pulled out a bunch of his Doom Patrol uniforms and made sure no one was outside his door. He then grabbed his papers he had printed off the computer and stuffed the stack down into the bottom of the drawer and shoved his uniforms on top of them. He closed the drawer and let out a sigh of relief. He climbed into bed and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

_His vision was blurred, his thoughts hazy as he raised his head from his position on the ground. What was he doing down there? This had to be dream, it had to be, and he had just gone to sleep a few hours ago._

"_Get him up!" a harsh voice ordered. He recognized that voice; it was Brother Blood! It was another nightmare, and this one seemed more hellish than the last. _

"_Bind him," the cult leader ordered._

"_No, let me go!" Beast Boy screamed, struggling. Someone struck him, hard. It felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks and he sank to the ground. Someone grabbed him and dragged him over to a wooden post and tied his hands to it. He was too weak to transform into an animal. He didn't know why, but in the dream he couldn't use his powers. _

_He struggled to break his bonds and he heard the members of the cult laughing behind him. "Before we begin, John, gag him so no one can hear him scream."_

_A man he had never seen before came over to him and yanked him by his hair and shoved a piece of duct tape over his mouth. Beast Boy struggled but it was no use. Now he had no way to call for help, not that anyone could help him now._

"_You may begin the ritual," Brother Blood said. "Our master will be pleased with the death of this pathetic pig."_

_Ritual? What was going on? He strained to look behind him carrying a bamboo rod. The man bent it and straightened it out. He could hear the others laughing behind him. He braced himself for the oncoming blow. The wooden rod hit him like a bolt of lightening. He felt the shock of hit surge through his nerves and winced._

_Another blow. More pain, he tried to ignore it, but a groan escaped his lips. He heard more laughter, more jeering. _

"_Three!" a voice shouted, counting the lashes. "Four!" Beast Boy couldn't stifle a scream this time and cried out. "Five!" How long would this go on? _

_The blows came again and again. By the time they had counted to ten, he no strength left to stand and had fallen to his knees. He heard someone say, "Stop!" and he hoped it was over. "That's not good enough. We want to make him suffer!"_

_Were these people completely heartless? Hadn't he suffered enough already?_

"_What should we do, Brother Blood?" the man Brother Blood had called John asked._

"_Flog him."_

_The whip came lashing down, digging into his back. The cry of pain tore from his mouth as agony racked his body; it came out as high-pitched moan. The cult members laughed at him. They continued counting, but he could no longer hear. All he could feel was the pain. He screamed and screamed, but there was no way to escape. The pain felt unlike anything he had ever experienced. He woke up with a start._

Sweat trickled down his face; he sat up, breathing hard. He looked around; there wasn't anyone in the room. He hoped he hadn't screamed too loud. He jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock on his door. He climbed out of bed and walked over and opened it. Raven stood in the entrance with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright Beast Boy? I thought I heard screaming."

"Yeah, you did," Beast Boy replied heavily.

"Another dream?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'll be fine. I just need to sort this out on my own."

"I want to help you Beast Boy. But you have to talk to me. I can't do anything for you if you don't tell me what's going on."

"I'm sorry Raven," Beast Boy said. "But I'm not ready to talk about it. I…I just want to figure this out on my own."

"Can I tell the others?" Raven asked. "Maybe they can help—"

"NO!" Beast Boy said loudly. "I don't want them to know about this! I can find answers on my own."

"Keep your voice down! Keep shouting and you'll wake the others, then you _have to _explain what's going on." Raven gave him a hard stare. "You can figure this out on your own can you? Then why did you make a long distance phone call to Metropolis?"

"You know about that?" Beast Boy asked, surprised.

"Yes, some guy calling himself Norman McCay left a message on the answering machine asking for "Garfield Logan." You called him, didn't you?"

"Do the others know about this?"

"Yes, but Robin and Cyborg think he got the wrong number."

"I'll be fine, Raven. Honest. I just need to sort this out on my own. I'll be fine, and when the time is right, then you can tell the others. I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

"I understand, but if I feel it's necessary, I _will _tell them." Raven turned and went back to her room. Beast Boy shut the door and crawled back into bed. He then drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_One week later…_

It had been a week since Professor Michael Demiurgos hand received Beast Boy's strange book and had offered to translate if for him. Now he sat in his office carefully translating the strange Latin texts that Beast Boy had given him. He head to get it finished, for Garfield's time was very short. And he knew that time was of the essence, and it was urgent that he completed the translations before the boy's days on Earth would end.

He finished the final translation of the last page and quickly closed the cover. He then hid the book and the translations under a file in one of his desk drawers. He then shot through the roof and alighted on the top of the building where a familiar face was waiting for him.

"Gabriel! What kept you? I have needed you here for days!" he said, clapping his friend on the back.

Gabriel smiled. "Michael the human concept of time matters little where we walk, if you really must know, warfare in South America has kept me busy. I have been delivering messages between the Hosts of Heaven in Brazil the Amazon jungle."

"The enemy has been busy I see."

"Yes, they're always moving." The messenger angel looked at his warrior friend thoughtfully. "What news of this place. The enemy has had a strong foothold here."

"Because of the ancient order which once resided in the abandoned library, yes, the enemy has festered there like a leech for centuries."

"To the human eye, Jump City is like any other, it has its challenges and problems. But they do not see the spiritual decay it has fallen into."

"Yes, the enemy has long resided here, though he has remained quiet for a long time."

"You do not forget Michael that one of the city's guardians is a half-demon."

"No, I have not forgotten that."

"She is not of our Father."

"Yes, but that was not of her own choosing. You know that as much as I do."

"Indeed, the daughter of Trigon the Terrible walks within the city's walls. Do they not see the darkness that surrounds her?"

"I am sure they do, Gabriel, but you know that she is also human."

"Yes," Gabriel replied. "But the demon within her denies her the love of our Lord."

"Do you really think so? As a human, she is created in His image and so has His love as well."

"Not that I'm arguing with you, my friend. It's just, when darkness and light are at war within spirits of her kind, certain issues are rather…tricky."

"I understand your concerns, Gabriel. Our Lord knows what she is and why she is here, He will deal with her when the time comes." He removed his sword from his scabbard and held it up.

"Now to much more official business. You know why I called you here?"

"Yes, your concerns for the prayer cover."

"Though many do not know it, the Lord's servants keep this place safe from the enemy's attacks and it is because of them that their Titans have become so successful. And I fear the enemy has discovered this and wishes to destroy it."

"What do you want me to do?" Gabriel asked.

Go call for our legions; command them to surround the city. Do not let the enemy find you, if they catch wind of this, it will be bad for us and the city."

"I'm on my way," Gabriel said, clapping his wings together, he flew off.

"Don't' fail me," Michael whispered. Sheathing his sword. He dropped back down into the building. He checked his desk once more. The book and the papers were still there. Good. Now all he had to do was give them to Garfield Logan.

He headed toward Titans Tower, he knocked on the door. Robin answered it, staring at the man before him. "Can I help you sir?"

"Beast Boy wanted this back as soon as possible. Could you give him this for me?"

"Sure, um, who should I say gave this to me?"

"Just tell him Michael's giving this back to you."

"Okay, Michael. I'll give it to him."

"Thank you," Michael said, he turned and left. Robin shut the door and went straight to the living room and tapped Beast Boy on the shoulder.

'Robin!" he exclaimed. "Dude, what's up?"

"This is yours," Robin said, handing him the book and the papers. "A guy named Michael wanted to give this back to you."

"Thank you," Beast Boy said gratefully.

He began to read the book. The words on the pages opened his eyes. Now he knew what he had so long sought, and he hoped it would ease his troubled mind. He contiued reading, devouring all the information. Little did he know how much he would need it.

* * *

High above Jump City, in an ethereal plain beyond the world of the physical, a great hulking form flew over the area. A guttural chuckle escaped his throat. Everything was going according to plan. Soon, Jump City would belong to him, Legion, a demon of great size and immense power.

His sickly yellow eyes peered out between the slits of his eyelids and sulfur leaked from his mouth as he inhaled and exhaled. He smiled smugly, "Such a small principality, the little mortals don't even know how strong a foothold I have on their little city."

"What news do you bring me Legion?" a low, growling voice demanded behind him. He turned to see his lord and master, Lucifer the Lightbringer who in truth was no bringer of light but the Prince of Darkness. The demon prince bowed low before his master.

"All is at the ready my lord Satan, soon this city will belong to me."

"To us," Lucifer corrected in a threatening hiss, "do not forget your place, spirit, or shall I remind you?" His master's hand drifted to his sword hilt. The demon monarch cowered slightly before the Fallen Angel.

"I have not forgotten my place, my lord," Legion said in a humbled voice. "I will drag Garfield Logan's soul to Hell myself and throw him as a gift before your feet!"

"Excellent, excellent," Lucifer chuckled. "His death will be the tipping of the scales in our favor."

"But how? Since you gave me this little assignment, I don't understand what his death will do for us?"

"You idiot! Fool! _Scum of the Abyss!_ You _dare_ question **my **plan_?" _Lucifer roared. He grabbed his demon minion by his neck and squeezed tightly. Legion gagged and clawed at him but it was useless, Lucifer would crush him to pieces.

"N—no, no my lord," he wretched out, "I—I—"

"Do you yield to me, your wretched maggot?" Lucifer hissed.

"I yield," Legion replied. Lucifer released him, but not before delivering a viscous kick in his side. The demon tumbled down through the clouds and smacked into a building. He stirred his wings and managed to regain his balanced while trying to gather together the shreds of his dignity.

"Everything is ready, my lord," Legion wheezed. Lucifer smirked as he swooped down to join him. The two spirits surveyed the city, looking over the buildings and down at the people walking through the town below.

"Good, good. Now go, and be ready. I must inform our puppets that the time to strike has come."

"As you wish, my lord," Legion bowed before Satan, and stirring his wings, he soared off to prepare his minions for their triumph.

Brother Blood was sitting on the floor, meditating. The enormous demon landed in front of him, reveling in the cult leader's spiritual groveling. Humans were so easy to fool. Show them a few false visions, toy with them by showing them a supposed future that they could be a part of, and add a few counterfeit miracles and you had them like an adult dangling candy in front of a child. They'd do whatever he wanted them to, and he relished that power.

"It is time to put the plan in motion," he said as the cult leader opened his eyes and acknowledged his presence.

"I understand, my master said that we will be successful? But how can I be sure?" he asked Legion.

"I myself will give you my strength to conquer your enemies, these Teen Titans, and anyone else who stands in your way. Join me, when I posses you, you have all my knowledge and I will give you what your heart desires."

"I will do so, but only if you show me a sign this will be a success."

"My only sign will be this," Legion said. "You will destroy Garfield Logan, utterly and completely."

A gleam came into Brother Blood's eyes.

"Will you give yourself completely to me? Will you give me your very soul?"

"Yes, I will."

"Do you pledge your allegiance to our master, Lucifer the Lightbringer in order to combat the power of our hated enemy, Jesus Christ and God His Father who threw down our master from his rightful throne?"

"Yes, I do," Brother Blood said dispassionately.

"Then take this knife and seal our covenant in blood," Legion picked up a knife and handed it to him. Brother Blood took the blade and slid it across his wrist. The blood trickled down his hand and onto his arm.

The demon monarch picked up a chalice on the floor and brought it up to Brother Blood's arm, catching the blood inside it. He held it up to him.

"Drink," he commanded.

Brother Blood drank it and Legion smirked smugly. This man was like putty and he enjoyed every moment of it. He stepped forward and sank his claws into Brother Blood's skull, slipping into the cult leader's soul, into his spirit. Brother Blood writhed in apparent pain, his eyes bulged and his muscles twitched uncontrollably. He wretched for a moment and then regained his composure.

His posture was that of his demon master and Legion's eyes took in the sight of the small dark room in which his human host sat. "It is time," he said, with a demon's look in his eyes.

* * *

It was a warm Monday afternoon when Robin and Cyborg met each other in the hallway. "Did you hear the strange message on the answering machine?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, who's Norman McCay?"

"He's that man from the show on the History Channel, remember? The one who was talking about that thing, what was it called? The Spectre, yeah, he talked about the Spectre." Robin said, looking thoughtful.

"Do you think this Norman McCay got the wrong number?"

"No, in the message he asked for a person named Garfield Logan. That's Beast Boy's real name. Beast Boy had something to do with this."

"He's been acting strange all week. I swear I can hear him scream at night."

"Scream at night? About what?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think he's dreaming abut Terra," Cyborg said.

"What makes you think that?"

"He keeps screaming, and I quote, "No, no! Let me go! Let me go!" That's definitely not a Terra oriented dream."

"I think it's about time we talk to Beast Boy about this," Robin said. "We've been putting it off long enough."

They walked over to Beast Boy who was sitting on the couch reading a book. "Beast Boy, can you turn that off? We need to talk to you about something."

"Oh really?" he asked. "What is it?"

"We've been noticing you've been acting strange for the past week and we just want to know that you're okay," Robin began.

"We know you've been having nightmares, B. Don't try to act surprised."

"Did Raven tell you this?"

"No Raven didn't, we could all hear you screaming." Cyborg stated.

Starfire walked into the room. "What is going on?" she asked.

"We're just having a discussion with Beast Boy, that's all. Now B.B. why are you having nightmares and not telling us about it? We want to help you but you have to talk to us!" Robin said.

"No, I'm fine, I just have to figure out what's going on by myself. You wouldn't understand Robin. You just wouldn't!" Beast Boy screamed back.

"What are these dreams you've been having Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"It's—It's hard to explain," Beast Boy said.

"Why? Why can't you explain it? And who is Michael?" Robin demanded. "He wanted you to have that book. Now what's so important about it?"

"I don't want to talk about this now, alright? Just leave me alone!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Beast Boy," Starfire said, "we are merely trying to help—"

Raven ran after him. "Beast Boy, you can't go out by yourself."

"Just leave me alone, Raven. I'll be fine," Beast Boy snapped back.

"No, I have a feeling that if you go out, something terrible might happen to you."

Beast Boy cut her off. "I'm getting out of here!" He got up and stomped angrily out of the Tower.

He shoved his way past Raven. She watched him go in silence. Starfire and Robin joined her in the entranceway.

Starfire looked at Robin. "Should we go after him?"

"No, not yet. He just needs some time, that's all." Starfire stared at the door exiting the Tower.

"I sense something's wrong. I should have tried to stop him."

"He'll be fine, Raven. He'll be fine," Robin said, trying to comfort her. But the feeling of unease remained.

* * *

Beast Boy stormed out of the Tower. Taking the form of an eagle, he flew into the city. He landed on the sidewalk. He began to wander the city aimlessly, letting his feet take him where they willed. He walked for hours and hours until he found himself heading down a dark alley.

He heard footsteps. Were the others following him. He turned around and looked at them. "I said that I wanted to be alone guys!" he shouted to the figures. To his astonishment and horror, a figure stepped forward and laughed menacingly.

"Of course you're alone, which is just what I've been waiting for."

"Brother Blood! You stay away from me!" he remembered his dreams well enough and hoped to God that they wouldn't come true.

"Oh no, Beast Boy. You won't escape us."

"You'll never take me alive!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Oh, but we will, we will." Brother Blood nodded to two of his henchmen. "Take him!"

The two men rushed at him. Beast Boy transformed into a bear and slashed at him. The power of the blow sent the men flying back into the wall. He then shape-shifted into a gorilla and smashed his fist into another lackey as he tried to grab him.

Someone grabbed him from behind and he grabbed the man's wrist and threw him off his back. The man collided into a small group of the cultists blocking his path. Brother Blood raised his hand and Beast Boy stared in shock as red fire poured from his hands. This wasn't the red energy he had seen him use in the H.I.V.E., this was the kind of fire Slade had used when he had been resurrected by Trigon.

He dodged out of the way and changed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and smashed his tail into the men behind him. He began to run down the alley, trying to escape. The men chased him and some of them jumped on top of him.

Beast Boy tried to find a way to escape, but all he could see was a dead end in his path. He morphed into and eagle and took to the sky. Suddenly, he felt a fiery pain enter his side as a bullet pierced his side. Losing his concentration, he screamed and fell back into the alley.

He felt pain shoot through his body and he tried to move. He felt paralyzed. He saw a man walk toward him and bring the butt end of a sniper rifle smash into his skull. He slipped into oblivion and the world spun into darkness. His last thought was that he was going to die.

_If I wait, the grave is mine house: I have made my bed in the darkness. **Job 17:13**_


	6. The Graves Are Ready For Me

**Chapter Six: My Breath Is Corrupt, My Days Are Extinct, The Graves Are Ready For Me**

**Warning:** This fic has officially been rated M now due to graphic death and violence.

"Get him up!" a harsh voice ordered. No, this couldn't be happening. It was the dream, but this time he was wide-awake for it. Raised his head, he looked over to see Brother Blood standing nearby with his followers beside him. He looked around to see his surroundings. He was in the abandoned church and there was no way for him to escape. They were guarding the doors.

"Bind him," the cult leader ordered.

"No, let me go!" Beast Boy screamed, struggling. Someone struck him, hard. It felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks and he sank to the ground. Someone grabbed him and dragged him over to a wooden post and tied his hands to it. He was too weak to transform into an animal. He tried to transform, but it was just like the dream, he couldn't do it no matter how hard he tried. They must have drugged him because he couldn't see straight or think clearly.

He struggled to break his bonds and he heard the members of the cult laughing behind him. "Before we begin John, gag him so no one can hear him scream."

A man he had never seen before came over to him and yanked him by his hair and shoved a piece of duct tape over his mouth. Beast Boy struggled but it was no use. Now he had no way to call for help, not that anyone could help him now.

"You may begin the ritual," Brother Blood said. "Our master will be pleased with the death of this pathetic pig."

Ritual? What was going on? He strained to look behind him carrying a bamboo rod. He knew from his dreams exactly what they were going to do. They were going to kill him. The man bent it and straightened it out. He could hear the others laughing behind him. He braced himself for the oncoming blow. The wooden rod hit him like a bolt of lightening. He felt the shock of hit surge through his nerves and winced.

Another blow. More pain, he tried to ignore it, but a groan escaped his lips. He heard more laughter, more jeering.

"Three!" a voice shouted, counting the lashes. "Four!" Beast Boy couldn't stifle a scream this time and cried out. "Five!" How long would this go on?

The blows came again and again. By the time they had counted to ten, he no strength left to stand and had fallen to his knees. He heard someone say, "Stop!" and he hoped it was over. "That's not good enough. We want to make him suffer!"

Were these people completely heartless? Hadn't he suffered enough already? Why was this happening to him?

"What should we do, Brother Blood?" the man called John asked.

"Flog him."

The whip came lashing down, digging into his back. The cry of pain tore from his mouth as agony racked his body; it came out as high-pitched moan. The cult members laughed at him. They continued counting, but he could no longer hear. All he could feel was the pain. He screamed and screamed, but there was no way to escape. The pain felt unlike anything he had ever experienced. And he knew it wasn't about to stop.

* * *

The Titans went back into the living room. They sat down on the circular couch and began to talk.

"We shouldn't have let him leave," Raven said as she turned back to face Robin. "We need to go find him."

"Why?" Robin asked. "All he needs to do is go somewhere and cool off. He'll be back soon and then maybe he'll be able to talk about what' s going on with him."

"I don't know; he didn't want me to talk about it."

"So he told you what was going on?" Cyborg asked.

"Somewhat, he didn't want me to tell you."

"What does he have to hide from us?" Starfire asked. "He is our friend and we wish to help him."

"He knows that, but what's going on with him is very…complicated."

"You want to tell us what's wrong with him?" Robin inquired hoping for answers to all the riddles Beast Boy had been weaving about himself that week.

"No, not yet, I want to find Beast Boy so he can explain everything," Raven replied, getting up from the couch.

"I think we should check out all his usual hangouts. He's has to be at one of those places. It's not like we don't know where he goes," Robin said. He looked over on the couch and spotted a book lying on a cushion. He picked it up.

"Hey Raven, you left your book on the couch," Robin handed her the book. She took it from him and looked it over.

"Robin, this isn't mine."

"It's not? But you always read your books on the couch," Robin said.

"Yes, but this book isn't mine. I've never seen it before."

"You haven't, where'd it come from?"

"It's Beast Boy's," Robin explained. "A man calling himself Michael asked me to give it to him." Robin looked over at Cyborg. "Can I see that?"

Cyborg handed him the book. Robin flipped through the book. "Hmm…it's not in English. I'm not sure what language it is."

"Let me look at it," Raven said, taking the book from him. She noticed the Latin text on the cover. "It's Latin, I can read it but it will take some time for me to translate it."

"I do not think you will need to do that Raven," Starfire said. "I think these papers go with the book." She handed Raven the papers.

"That solves one problem," Robin said. "I think it's about time we look into something else. Who is this Norman McCay that Beast Boy, er, Gar has been talking to?"

"I could probably find it on the Internet. It shouldn't take that long." Cyborg got up from his seat and headed over to the computer. He Googled the name "Norman McCay" and eventually found the listing of the elderly minister in Metropolis.

"Yep, has to be him. The phone number matches the one on the answering machine message. Now why on Earth would he be talking to a Pastor? Religion and B.B. don't mix."

"Beast Boy talking to a Pastor when he has had no previous interest in religion isn't like him at all. I think we should go look in his room and see if we can find anything."

"But we're invading his privacy," Raven said.

"Are you kidding?" Cyborg asked. "B.B.'s room has been in need of a cleaning for ages. We can just say we decided to clean his room for him and if he asks why we can tell him what we've been doing."

The Titans headed into his room and began sorting through the dirty clothes, socks, and underwear. Raven picked up one of his boxers and frowned. "This is one highly disturbing event I never want to go through again. You have a lot of guts, Starfire, you're the one who does the laundry."

"I thank you," Starfire replied, blushing pink.

"Hey, look what I found," Cyborg said, holding up a stack of papers. "These were in Beast Boy's dresser."

"Let me see," Robin said. Cyborg handed them to him. "Aren't these Bible verses?"

"Please don't tell me _you're_ religious too," Cyborg groaned.

"I'm not, that was my parents thing, not mine," Robin said. "Where'd he get these from?"

"I think Beast Boy got them from this," Starfire said, picking up a book from the floor. "This is what Earth people call the "Bible" correct?"

"Yes, and I wonder why he has one." Robin took the book from Starfire and opened the cover. He saw an inscription on one of the pages. "From two loving parents, Mark and Marie Logan to our wonderful little boy on his fifth birthday, May 15, 1996."

"So that was a gift from his parents? That explains a few things," Cyborg said. He continued rummaging through the stack of papers he had found in Beast Boy's drawer.

"Well it looks like Beast Boy has a new hobby," Cyborg muttered. "Robin, you remember when we watched that program about the Spectre? Well it looks like our green grass stain has an obsession with the Angel of Vengeance."

"What? He never mentioned _the Spectre_ before," Raven said, wide-eyed.

"He never told you about him?" Robin looked at her curiously.

"No, he told me something was bothering him, but he left that part out."

"What do you know about the Spectre?" Robin asked.

"I know that he his the literal Divine Wrath of God, and you don't _ever_ want to see him standing at the side of your bed when you die."

"Why's that?" Cyborg volunteered the question.

"It usually means he's there to punish you for your sins."

"That doesn't sound very good. But I don't get why Beast Boy's obsessed with him…speaking of Beast Boy, has he come back yet? We've been busy for four hours, cleaning his room and all. I never thought a room could be this messy."

"Why was the last time Beast Boy actually _cleaned _his own room?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"We need to go look for him," Robin said. "It's not like him to be gone for four hours and not contact us at all." The Titans left the room and made their way into the city to search for their friend. Raven secretly hoped that Beast Boy's dreams wouldn't become a reality.

* * *

The lashes stretched like zigzag patterns across his back. Blood stained the carpet of the church floor and spread out in splatters across the room. Still, they wouldn't stop. Beast Boy had never known such agony and torment. The whip dug into his back and he felt his flesh rip off and fall onto the floor.

He was so weak and tired, he wasn't moving; not that he had the strength to do so anyway. His bound hands trembled violently he his muffled groans could barely be heard through the tape covering his mouth.

His tormentor raised the whip high and brought it down, lashing Beast Boy's forehead. Blood sprayed from his head and landed on the post. He moaned in agony as his hands trembled violently. His whole body convulsed in pain.

Then they stopped. He could barely hear Brother Blood's command to roll him over. One of his hands was released and he was thrown onto his back. The carpet felt like someone had jabbed a thousand needles into his shredded back and he gasped in shock.

He saw his tormenter raise the whip and bring it down with such force he felt that his inside would come flying out of him. The whip tore through flesh and muscle and cartilage. The whip came down again and again, blood leaked out onto the floor, creating puddles of deep crimson. Beast Boy felt blood gurgle up in his throat along with vomit, but with the gag on he couldn't throw up.

"John," Brother Blood said. "Remove the gag." The man did so and Beast Boy threw up on the floor. John came over and placed a boot on his head and shoved his face into his own vomit. Then he yanked him to his feet by his hair and Beast Boy raised his eyes to a stained glass window. In that picture, he saw Jesus praying in the garden of Gethsemane.

"My God," he hoarsely whispered through his broken vocal cords. "My God, help me."

Legion who had been relishing seeing Gar Logan's body and soul in torment, started forward in rage. The boy's prayer incensed him, even if he didn't believe there was a God, it still enraged him that he might know the truth before he died. He walked over to him and struck him. Beast Boy felt the force of the blow and slumped backwards. There was blood on the cult leader's hands. Beast Boy stared into the man's eyes. They didn't even look human anymore; they resembled the eyes of a demon.

"There is no God that can save you now! And neither will your friends!" Brother Blood turned back to his followers. "Kill him!"

* * *

Up in Heaven, God heard Garfield Logan's feeble cry for help. He knew it was time. It was time for Him to move. His voice boomed out like thunder across the spiritual realm.

"Spectre," he said. The Angel of Vengeance appeared before him and bowed before the Ancient of Days.

"What is it Lord? Is it time?" he asked.

"Yes Spectre. It is time for you to do your part. Legion has moved against Garfield Logan and possessed Brother Blood. He will leave his human host for a short time in order to drag the boy's soul to Hell. You must prevent this. For Garfield Logan is to be your human anchor."

The Spectre nodded, understanding his mission. He shot like a rocket and headed down into the ethereal plains. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Garfield Logan's soul left his body on Earth.

* * *

Beast Boy was dragged over to a pew and forced to sit up straight. He cried out in anguish. He felt so weak he could barely lift his head. The man named John Conners walked over to him. He was carrying a crown of thorns.

The man placed it on his head. "Now you look a lot like that filthy Jesus don't you?" the man asked. He leaned forward and spat on him. Beast Boy felt the man's spittle hit him and a feeling of uncontrollable rage bubbled up inside him. He wanted to fight back, escape, get away from his torment, but though his spirit was willing his body was weak.

Beast Boy saw his tormentor walk over to a pew and pick up a large wooden rod and come back. He raised the staff and struck him on the head. Gar unleashed a pitiful wail of agony as he felt his head pierced with what seemed like a thousand needles, skewering his flesh and entering his skull. He groaned as he was cruelly beaten, relentlessly, it was as they weren't human at all. They were like the animals he could transform into, heartless, without conscience or pity.

They forced him to get to his feet and stand up. The man named John came over to him and grabbed the remains of his uniform, now shredded beyond recognition and tore it off of Beast Boy's body. A silent scream came out of him as the fabric that clung to dried blood was ripped away, reopening all his wounds. John then knocked him to the ground and pulled off his pants and underwear, leaving him completely naked. The cultists murmured approval and Brother Blood laughed.

Two men stepped forward and grabbed him by his arms. He didn't want to look; he didn't want to think. He just wanted to die and end his suffering. The agony was more than he could take. He couldn't describe how it felt, just that he wanted it to end.

Gar felt someone grab him roughly by his arms and drag him across the floor. More blows, he could barely see out of swollen eyes as the placed him on a crossbeam. With the last of his strength, Beast Boy made one last attempt to break away from his tormentors. He strained his arms.

Someone struck him across the face. He could hear their mocking laughter.

They pinned his hands down and he felt the blunt tip of a nail placed on his wrist. He gritted his teeth and prepared for what was going to happen. The fiery agony that shot through his wrist was unlike anything he had ever felt in his life. The scream wrenched out of his throat and smashed the air like a shockwave.

"DAAAAH!" More pounding, his body wretched wildly as he thrashed on top of the beam. They kept his body pinned down and all he could do was cry out in pain and agony. They finished his right hand. Then they moved onto his left and the painful process began all over again.

They grabbed his feet and held them down. Another jolt of pain shot through his body as he sobbed in anguish. He had never been so tormented and humiliated in his entire life.

They raised his cross up and let it stand on the ground. They propped it up by nailing it into the floor. Beast Boy tried in vain to breathe, but found he was wracked with agony when he tried. He soon discovered the only way he could breathe was if he forced his body up with his arms and let it sag down again. This went on for hours and hours. He soon lost track of time. He slowly felt his life slipping away.

Beast Boy's thoughts soon turned to his friends, how they would miss him when he was gone. He wondered if they would ever find him. His mind drifted further back into the past, remembering his childhood, Skutia, the African disease that had infected him in the early days and the experiment that had saved his life and given him his shape shifting powers.

His thoughts returned to something he had not thought about in many years, his mother. He wondered if she would be proud of what he had done with his life, saving people, protecting a city from danger. He had done all that and more. And all because he wanted to prove that he could do it. Beast Boy had never forgiven himself for his parents' death in the boating accident, in his mind he told himself he should have been able to save then, but he had failed, and they were gone.

Beast Boy raised his head and listed for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. "Brother Blood, one of our boys says he heard on he public radio that the cops are coming here!"

"What are we going to do?" another asked. "They'll find us and arrest us for attempted murder."

"No, not an attempted murder, he will be dead by the time they arrive. John, break his legs. I would love to see him suffer further, a victim can hang on a cross for days and not die, but we don't have time, and the perfect revenge I will have is knowing that the Teen Titans failed to save one of their own."

John walked over to the cross with a thick metal rod. He struck Beast Boy's knees, shattering bone and muscle tissue with two quick blows. Beast Boy screamed in agony, but was soon struggling to breathe.

He felt he panic rising inside him. He couldn't push himself up for air. Beast Boy began to struggle as he desperately attempted to inhale the precious oxygen that he needed to breathe, but it was useless. He could feel the world slipping away as all faded into darkness.

* * *

_How long have we been searching for him?_ Raven thought to herself as they made their way down another alley. They'd been searching all over the city. They had checked all his favorite hangout places and he was nowhere to be found. Raven was trying to think of where he might be, but she came up empty. She tried to put herself in Beast Boy's shoes, but that did no good either. Getting into Beast Boy's head was a scary thought in itself. Beast Boy had gone out at one o' clock and it was eight. He'd been gone for eight straight hours. They had spent four hours going through the notes they had found in his dresser drawers and the old family Bible with its strange highlighted scriptures, what they read made no sense at all. She hoped they would find him before anything happened to him.

Robin had come back from asking a cashier at the Pizza Place if she had seen Beast Boy. She had told him no and it appeared that no one had seen him, and he was starting to worry. "It's not like Beast Boy, even if he goes somewhere and doesn't tell us, we usually know where to find him."

"I am starting to worry about him. This behavior is strange, even for Beast Boy," Starfire said, concerned.

"Yeah, but Beast Boy's been acting strange all week," Cyborg observed. "He was watching that weird program on the History Channel and all, and he basically locked himself in his room for a day. Raven we asked you to talk to him. Did you find out anything?"

"Beast Boy's been having trouble sleeping because he's been having nightmares," Raven replied.

"Nightmares? Are you sure?" Cyborg asked. "I mean, it's Beast Boy, I didn't think he _had_ nightmares."

"Everyone has nightmares, Cyborg, but why wouldn't Beast Boy want to talk about his?" Robin wondered aloud.

"Maybe it is too painful for him," Starfire said.

"When you talk to him earlier, did he say anything about these dreams?" Robin looked at Raven.

"He didn't want me to tell you about them?"

"Why? What could be so bad about a dream?" Cyborg asked.

"He thinks they're visions," Raven said. "He says his dreams are about his own death."

"That is…very disturbing. Is that why he did not wish for you to tell us?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, he didn't want you all to worry," Raven looked thoughtful. "He just hoped they'd go away."

"But these visions supposed, are they not supposed to help us? Teach us something?" Starfire asked. "On my planet, such visions of the future are to be taken very seriously. We hope that if one of our people has a vision of the future, we might be able to prepare for whatever lies ahead."

"But visions are tricky," Raven said. "Believe me I know. I was supposed to destroy the world, but I didn't thanks to all of you."

"Do you really think that Beast Boy's going to die because of a vision?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, Robin. I don't know."

"We have to find him as soon as possible. Then we'll sort this mess out." Robin stood up from his seat. Suddenly, his communicator went off and he punched in the frequency.

"Is this the Teen Titans?" A voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is the Police Chief, Billy McPherson. We got a disturbing phone call and we want you to go investigate it."

"What is it?" Robin inquired, curious.

"It's the Church of Blood, they're doing something down at that old abandoned church, and we think if we go, we'll tip them off."

"Who told you?" Robin demanded.

"An anonymous tip came in saying that something terrible was going to happen at that abandoned church."

"We're on our way," Robin said, ending the transmission. Raven palled as she remembered a piece of her conversation with Beast Boy.

"I wonder if something happened to him…" her voice trailed off. "Oh no, oh no, by Azar, we have to go."

"What's going on Raven?" Cyborg asked in surprise.

"Beast Bo we have to find him now," Raven answered.

"Why?" Starfire asked, shocked at her friend's sudden paleness and sense of urgency. "What is wrong?"

"The Church of Blood, Beast Boy told me in his dreams they murdered him! We have to stop them before they kill him!"

"_WHAT?"_ three shocked voices asked her in horror, what in the world was happening?

Raven's voice shook as she forced the words out. "They're going to kill him. I told you before, the Church of Blood isn't a criminal organization; they're a cult. All they want to do is further their agenda. Even if it means murder."

"I'm bringing the police, I'm going to need all the help I can get." Robin entered the codes for the police department. Chief McPherson. I'm going to need you to bring a squad of police cars to the church where we're going."

"Why? We called you so you guys could handle it," Chief McPherson protested.

"With the people we're dealing with, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"I'll send down the best my department can offer."

"Thank you Chief McPherson," Robin hung up. Within a few minutes, the cars pulled up at the Pizza place.

Some curious bystanders saw the T Car and a dozen police cars go speeding past them. A reporter from the Jump City Times newspaper hopped into his car and followed, hoping for an exposé on what was going on.

* * *

By the time the Titans arrived at the abandoned church, the members of the Church of Blood had escaped.

The doors shook as Cyborg beat down the door. It fell to the floor with a loud crash and Cyborg turned on the portable flashlight built into his system. He began looking around. The officers of Jump City's S.W.A.T. team began canvassing the area.

"Someone get the lights on!" Police Chief Billy McPherson shouted. "Now!" Someone ran to search for the light switch.

"I don't know how they did it but they're gone."

"Where's Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"Anyone notice something's wrong with the carpet?" Robin asked.

"Yes, it is strangely sticky," Starfire said. "It is as there is something in it."

"Let me see," Robin bent down and swept his fingers across the carpet. He brought his fingers up to his face and smelled it, he reeled back in disgust, and "It's blood, Cyborg can you run a sample?"

"It's definitely human blood and I'm running a DNA test on it right now." He began running some tests on his scanners trying to identify whose it was.

"Titans, spread out and start searching for Beast Boy, we have to find him!"

"No Robin, we already did. This is his blood on the carpet."

"Where is he?" Starfire asked in horror.

"Hey Chief; we've got the lights!" an officer shouted.

"Turn them on!" McPherson ordered. The lights came on and Starfire let out a horrified scream. Cyborg and Robin stared in revulsion at the sight before them. There was a body, hanging on a cross, it looked as if it had been put through a meat grinder. They couldn't even recognize it as the body of their green teammate. Starfire burst into tears and flung herself into Robin's arms.

Raven flew into a rage. She didn't care that there were other people in the room. She fell to her knees and raised her eyes to Heaven. "Oh God, how could You permit this crime?" She shouted. "If You were real, You wouldn't have let them kill him!" She used her powers to rip a pew up from the floor and hurl it into the wall.

"Why? Why did Brother Blood do this?" Starfire asked. "He hated us, but…why would Brother Blood kill Beast Boy?" She buried herself in Robin's arms as he attempted to comfort her.

"I don't know, Starfire," Robin whispered. "But Brother Blood isn't going to get away with this. We're going to bring him down…by any means necessary. No matter what we have to do, no matter what it takes, we're going to stop him."

"It—It just doesn't make sense, _I_ was Brother Blood's nemesis, his rival. For him to go after B.B. is inconceivable."

"I shouldn't have let him go out alone, I knew something wasn't right," Raven said brokenly. "It's my fault he's gone."

"Raven, there was not anything you could have done," Starfire said sadly.

"No, he told me things, he told me this was going to happen, and I didn't take it seriously enough. I'll never forgive myself for this."

"Take his body down, we'll notify any next of kin his has," Chief McPherson said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Call the Doom Patrol, they're his family," Robin said. "They'll want to know."

"Thank you," McPherson replied. "I want this place closed off as a crime scene. Get the C.S.I. people down here right away."

"There's no need for that Chief McPherson," Robin interrupted. "We're going to take this investigation. It's personal. You leave this to us. I promise we're going to stop them. No matter what it takes."

_The sorrows of death compassed me, and the pains of hell gat hold upon me: I found trouble and sorrow. **Psalm 116:3**_


	7. The Lord Preserveth the Simple

**Chapter Seven: The LORD preserveth the simple: I was brought low, and he helped me.**

Beast Boy saw the lights of Earth fading away as he felt his spirit rise out of his body. He was traveling down a long, long tunnel. _So this is the tunnel of light everyone talks about, _he thought to himself, _maybe death isn't such a bad thing after all. _He strained to see ahead, he had always heard about those out of the body experiences but he'd never actually thought about what it would be like to have one. He tried to see what was at the far end of the tunnel; maybe he would see what everyone called Heaven. His mother had told him when he was little that Heaven was a wonderful place.

The tunnel was opening up. He thought he saw someone waiting for him. His eyes went wide with horror. _Something,_ not someone was waiting for him. It was the most horrific creature he had ever seen. It reminded him of Trigon, enormous in size and sickly yellow eyes that glared out at him from small slits. It was covered in gold colored armor and held a huge sword in its hands. The thing shifted, and unfolded its enormous wings and moved toward him.

Beast Boy tried to stop himself, but he found that he couldn't halt the steady movement toward the monster waiting for him. "No! I'm not going with you!" he screamed, whether out loud or in his soul, he did not know, but he didn't want this thing to take him to Hell, he'd already spotted the flaming gates ahead of him.

"Oh yes you are coming with me," the monster Legion replied. "My lord Satan has been waiting for you, and you will spend the rest of eternity in Hell with me!"

"NO!" he struggled as the demon grabbed him by his arm. "Oh God! Oh God, help me!"

Legion roared in anger as he looked up ahead of him. On the far side of the tunnel, the Spectre floated in space, a hand on his sword hilt.

"He is ours," the Spectre said simply. "You cannot have him."

"My master has claimed him. His soul belongs to me!" Legion screamed.

"My Lord has defeated you, Garfield has called on His name and he belongs to God."

"The only way you will take him is if you hack me to pieces!" the demon spat out as he drew his sword, it blazed in red light, slicing the air.

The Spectre removed God's Terrible Swift Sword from his scabbard and flourished it. "You don't know how happy that will make me," he said coldly. "I shall send you to the Abyss!"

Legion still gripped Beast Boy's arm as he moved to engage the Spectre. Beast Boy gazed on the Angel of the Divine Wrath in awe. He remembered how frightened he was the first time he saw him. Now it felt different, he wasn't afraid of him anymore. He just hoped the angel could get him away from his captor.

Swords flashed and green fire blazed in the Spectre's eyes a he charged forward. Blades collided as the two combatants flew at one another. Legion's eyes burned with hatred for his angelic foe while he kept Beast Boy's arm in an iron grip. He executed a quick slashing attack, which the Spectre easily blocked.

Legion quickly took the offensive and swept his blade from left to right, slicing fiery arcs as he relentlessly beat back his hated enemy. The Spectre said no words and parried the blow, following it up with a wide swipe of his blade. Legion suddenly opened his mouth and sent a blast of fire streaming toward him.

The Spectre raised his hand and a large sphere of green energy released itself from his hands. The fiery blasts collided and exploded, hurtling both fighters backward. Legion began to plummet toward Hell, dragging a struggling Beast Boy with him.

Beast Boy watched as the Spectre dove down after him, sword blazing. Caught of guard, Legion could barely block the vicious blow while keeping a grip on his victim. Taking advantage of his opponent's lack of concentration the Spectre drove his sword into his enemy's shoulder. Legion howled in pain and fought back, parrying and attacking with reckless abandon.

Beast Boy saw his chance and managed to wriggle free of the demon monarch's grasp and reached blindly for the Spectre, who grabbed him by his hand and began to pull him up while still batting away blows from Legion's sword. The demon saw what had happened and that his enemy had stolen his prize from him. Roaring in fury, he made one last attempt, he reached for his captive. The Spectre suddenly drove the sword into Legion's side. The blow sent the evil spirit tumbling down into the Abyss far, far below them.

The Spectre turned to Beast Boy who was trembling in fear over what had happened to him.

"_Are you well, Garfield Logan?" _a low voice asked him.

"Y-yes," he managed to gasp out. "Is that thing gone?"

"Not permanently, but yes he will not come after you for a long, long time," the angel replied. "Come, we must go. You are needed elsewhere."

"Where are we going?"

"_Home, to where the Lord Almighty resides."_ The spirit took his hand and they shot upward. Beast Boy looked ahead of him to see the most astounding sight his eyes had ever beheld. Mighty gates lay ahead of him. There were twelve in all, guarded by twelve angels with drawn swords. They let the two souls pass through and Beast Boy stared in awe and wonder at the sight before him. The main street was made of pure gold, but it was transparent like glass and all around him there were fruit trees and houses that he could barely manage to find words to describe it. And there were people, multitudes and multitudes of souls, so many he didn't think there was a number he could count. They walked the streets and talked together. Some were singing and worshiping. And everyone seemed to know each other by name.

Beast Boy began to take in his own appearance for the first time. He stared at his body and gasped in awe. His hands were not scarred with lashes of a whip or pierced from nail holes. He was completely whole and he did not look at all like he had on Earth. He strayed over to the enormous flowing river that ran through the city streets.

The Spectre stopped, turned and watched Beast Boy as he gazed at his own reflection. He looked completely normal. His green complexion had vanished and he was overjoyed to see blond hair and ordinary skin. "Dude, it's a miracle!"

"No, Gar, not a miracle," the Spectre said quietly. Beast Boy looked up for the first time at the angel who had rescued him from the depths of Hell. The figure gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "a restoration. You see, that is what the Lord does to those who call upon His name, He restores them; only on Earth the restoration is one of the spirit and not of the flesh. Here both body and spirit are restored, although your body is not what it was on Earth." His voice was no longer quiet but boomed like thunder.

Beast Boy nodded, understanding.

"Come, we have many things to do," the Spectre gestured for him to follow him.

"Uh, Dude, er Spectre, do we have time to do all these things, I mean Heaven's nice and all, but…I miss my friends already."

"You will see them again in time, Gar, as for the concept of time, it matters very little on the paths we walk. Follow me, I have things that I must show you."

He led Beast Boy down a long wide street; there were the most radiant, beautiful flowers and trees that he could find no words to describe them. The light itself astounded him. Beast Boy stared around, looking for the source of it. Surely there was electricity or something, but it felt like it was always light there and he didn't see a sun or a moon.

"Spectre?" he asked hesitantly.

The angel turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Where does the light come from?"

"The Light is the Light of the Lord, He dwells here forever and ever."

"So God is the light that I see everywhere?" Beast Boy asked. "So God is kinda like a force, it's something we can't see but it's there?"

"No, no, He is not a force. He is a person. The concept that God is a force is a human idea that comes from the belief that God is something they can control."

"I've never been one for philosophy, Spectre," Beast Boy admitted.

"I know. You will learn, though. You will learn. Here we are," he stopped before a large, stately mansion. Beast Boy's mouth dropped open. It was beautiful. The outside was made of pure gold and the glass on the windows was made of diamonds, the lawn was the most brilliant green he had ever seen.

"Where are we?" he asked.

The Spectre did not answer, but instead knocked on the door. It was answered immediately by a young man with dark brown hair and warm green eyes, Beast Boy forgot everything else and ran to him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" he called. He hadn't said it in many long years and he didn't care if he sounded like a little child. He hadn't seen his birth father since he was five years old when his parents had drowned in a boating accident while escaping a monsoon.

"Gar! Little Garfield! My little boy!" Mark Logan smiled broadly as he bent down and scooped up his teenage son in his arms like he was a child again. An overjoyed father twirled his son in the air and pulled him into the strongest hug Beast Boy had ever received.

Tears slid down his face as he clutched his father. This was everything to him, everything he had lost and had hoped that he could have back again, and now, there they were, reunited, just like his mother had often talked about.

"It's okay son, you're in Heaven now, and you're not supposed to cry," he smiled and set him down.

"I know," Gar whispered, "but I just can't help it. I've missed you so much."

"Come on, we need to go see your mother."

"Mom? Where is she?"

"In the garden, just like in Africa. Your mother always loved gardens." Mark Logan smiled and led him around the house to the back. Gar noticed there was no fence and he asked why.

"Well, son, no evil can enter here so why would we need a fence?"

They rounded the corner and came to a stop. There was his mother, Marie Logan, kneeling in potting soil, placing flowers in the dirt. She looked younger than he remembered, even as a young child. She stopped and turned as a broad smile slid across her face.

"Gar!" she cried out, stretching her arms to embrace him.

"Mommy!" Gar fell into her embrace without hesitation. He began to feel tears again; he was surprised at how much he was crying up here. He missed his mother's hugs and how they had always reassured him when he was afraid or needed something to steady him. He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered. "I missed you."

"I know, but time up here is so short, it only seems like we just got here," she pulled away from him and smiled.

"When did you believe Gar?" she asked. He looked at her, startled.

"What?" he asked.

"When did you believe all the things I taught you about Jesus, and the Bible, when did you believe that they were true?"

"I believed…right before I died," he admitted. "I never could make myself believe, I thought it was all fake, but when I was about to die, I realized it was all true, and now I'm here."

"Come Garfield, He wishes to speak with you," the Spectre said as gently as possible. He did not like to break up reunions such as these because it always gave him great joy to see them. But there were many things they had to do, and he could wait no longer.

"He, He who?" Gar asked.

"The Lord God Almighty," the angel replied. They headed down a long street and toward a large dome of light. They passed through the door and Gar felt his knees trembling violently as he beheld the face of God.

He was a brilliant, blinding light, Gar couldn't make out human features; He was thunder and lightening. His eyes were like bronze and a rainbow silhouetted His face. There were angels and twenty-four elders that stood around the throne.

There were four angels, Gar had never seen an angel before, except for the Specter, but he had never seen anything like these. They had four faces one of a lion, one of an eagle, one the face of an ox, and one of a man. They flew on four wings and Gar caught a glimpse of hands beneath them, and they moved slowly to and fro across the heavens.

There bodies were covered with eyes. All over their hands arms, bodies there were eyes. He wondered if these were the eyes of God. Beside them were large wheels made of eyes and when they moved in a direction the wheels of eyes moved with them.

"Spectre?"

"Yes, young Garfield, you are full of questions," the angel said in a kindly tone. "What is on your mind?"

"Why do the wheels with eyes move with the angels?"

"Because their spirit dwells within the wheels of eyes."

"Oh."

"Here he is, oh Sovereign Lord," the angel bowed low before the Ancient of Days. Gar bowed too, because he was speechless and didn't know what he should do.

"_Rise, Garfield," _the voice said to him. Gar rose to his feet, he still stared at the floor, afraid to look at God directly.

"_You don't need to be afraid,"_ the voice said gently. _"You shall not die." _

"Why am I here?" Gar blatantly asked.

_"I have called you here because I have a task for you."_

"You, the great and mighty God of the universe want me to do something for You. What's the catch?"

_"God is not a man that He should lie, nor is He the son of man that He should change His mind. No Garfield, there is no catch to what I am requesting of you. You know of the Spectre, but you did not know that he needs a human anchor to carry out my judgments."_

"A human anchor?" Gar asked, still confused.

_"A human soul, one who knows and feels the needs of humanity, and their need for justice, long ago the Spectre had no anchor and made some very foolish decisions. Once he was anchored to a human soul, his anchor helped him make better choices in judgment. His recent human anchor named Jim Carrigan has found peace and has found his place in Heaven."_

Gar continued listening, who was he to interrupt Almighty God?

"_And you, Garfield Mark Logan, have you found peace?"_ God asked.

"No, Lord I haven't," Gar admitted hesitantly.

"_Why?_" God asked.

"How can I be at peace when the Church of Blood is still walking around down there murdering people and just getting away with it? Why did You let them kill me?"

_"I let them do what they did to you because I have given humanity free will. I wanted to reach down and sweep them away like dust on a shelf but I could not, because they like you have a choice. They chose to kill you, I have chosen to send you back as the Angel of Vengeance, if you accept this task I will give you what your heart desires and many gifts that the human mind cannot comprehend."_

"And if I say no?" Gar asked.

"_You may stay here, and I will find another soul to become the Angel of Vengeance,"_ God said kindly. _"I am not like Trigon, I do not renege on what I have promised. The choice is yours Garfield. What are you going to do?"_

"I-I want to do it. I_ want _to be the Angel of Vengeance," he said firmly. "I want to pay them back for what they did to me."

_"Very well, but remember, Vengeance is Mine and Mine alone. The judgments you execute are according to My will, not yours. You still have your free will, but to shed the blood of the innocent is a sin against Me. For murdering a man or a woman is murdering someone I created in My image. Do you understand?"_

"I understand," Gar replied. "Uh God, can I ask you a question?"

_"Speak, and I will answer you."_

"Is Terra here?"

_"No, Garfield she is not."_

"Why? Where is she?" he asked.

_"She_ _remains on Earth and you have seen her with your own eyes."_

"But—if I did see her why didn't she recognize me?"

_"She did Gar, she knew it was you when she saw you in that street."_

"But how did she come back?"

"_I sent her back. In my mercy I let her remain imprisoned in her statue and I did not wish to condemn her penitent soul to hell and Raven unknowingly released her when she banished her father from Earth and its dimensions_."

"If she knew it was me, then why didn't she want to remember? Why didn't she come back to the Tower?"

_"Tell me Garfield, if you were in her shoes and carried the guilt of Terra's sins, and the shame that accompanies, would you want to just walk back into your friend's lives and say, "I'm sorry, can I stay now?" No. Her guilt she still feels and she does not wish to reopen old wounds so soon. Your friends still feel the sting of her betrayal. Healing takes time, and she knows this. That is why she refused to let you see her."_

"But I love her! God why couldn't You just fix her and let everything stay the same?" Gar felt angry for the first time since his arrival in Heaven.

_"I am a God of change, Gar. I may not change but that doesn't mean the world doesn't. I know how much you loved her, but she was trying to teach you something. Do you know what that was?"_

"No," Gar answered.

_"You cannot go back to the past because the past is something that you cannot keep. You have proved yourself a mature, unselfish, sacrificing young man. And yet you wish to maintain the image of the immature jokester you've created for yourself. It is time for you to grow up and become a man now, you must leave these childish things behind."_

"Are You saying that my love for Terra was some puppy-crush? That I wasn't serious?"

_"No, no, there are many things you do not understand, Beast Boy. She sacrificed her life to save a city, but she found no peace in that. I appeared before her not long before the Portal was opened and said that I would grant her one request. Anything she could ask of Me I would give her. She wanted only to return to world of the living, and so I let her, at the appointed time when Raven drove her father from My world."_

God smiled sadly. _"She begged me to erase her memories of her powers, Slade, even you because she didn't want to hurt anyone. I told her this was not possible. She ran from her problems all her Earthly life and I told her she must confront them. I wanted her to let you see that she was at peace with herself. She wanted to give you some closure and let you know that she would be able to move on, so you could as well."_

"I—I understand, God. But will Slade try to come after her again?"

_"No, he will not, he knows that she refuses to use her powers in order to keep him from pursuing her. He knows it would be a foolish attempt to do so, her life is different now."_

_"Spectre, take Garfield to Michael so that he may begin his training."_

"Um—training?"

"_You didn't expect to wing it on your own did you?"_

"No I didn't—wait a minute, did the Almighty God just use the phrase 'wing it?'"

God smiled. _"Did you expect me to speak in the King James Version of the Bible forever?"_

"No," Gar laughed as the Spectre led him away.

* * *

Robin was pacing back and forth inside Titans Tower. "I should have captured Brother Blood when I had the chance."

"I should have followed every lead we had on him, I should have been able to track him," Cyborg growled. "And now Beast Boy's gone."

"Surely there must have been something we could have done to save him," Starfire said through tearful eyes.

"I should have done more research, looked into those dreams he kept having," Raven said, staring at the wall.

"You said he had nightmares about his own death," Robin began.

"Yes."

"And he had a strange obsession with the Spectre, right?" Cyborg frowned. "That's what doesn't make any sense. Where does the Spectre fit into all this?"

"I don't know," Raven said, "but I think it's time we tried to fit all these pieces together."

"I can't help but feel we're missing something," Robin sat down thinking.

"Norman McCay," Raven said suddenly.

"Who?"

"Norman McCay, he's the pastor who left the message on the answering machine, he said he wanted to talk to Garfield Logan, Beast Boy."

Robin picked up the phone and dialed the number he had written down. The phone rang a few times and then a voice spoke on the other line. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Norman McCay…this is Robin, I'm a friend of Garfield Logan's. He called you a week ago."

"Oh yes, I remember him. How is he? I've been worried about him."

"Pastor McCay…Beast Boy's…dead," Robin said in a solemn voice.

"Beast Boy?" McCay asked. "Who is that?"

"That's Garfield Logan's superhero identity, Pastor. I don't know what came over him to give you his real name but he died yesterday."

"Dead? What?" McCay's voice was shaky. "I…I didn't know. I'm sorry. He told me this was going to happen…I was going to come up there and see him. Talk to him about things. But I guess I'm too late."

"Actually, Pastor, we wanted to ask you some questions…about the things you and Beast Boy talked about," Robin said.

He heard a sigh over the other end of the phone. "Of course I'll come up there to talk to you. And if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to do his funeral."

Robin was startled. "I…I don't know what to say. You didn't know him very well…"

"I don't think it matters…I feel it's something God wants me to do. I don't understand why, but I feel I'm led to do it."

"Of course, Pastor…when are you coming?" Robin asked heavily.

"Tomorrow. I'll call you when I'm near the Jump City airport, is it?"

"Yes, how did you know where we live?" Robin inquired.

"Garfield Logan told me," the man replied. "I'll be in touch." The phone went dead.

"What should we do now?" Cyborg asked.

"We need to stop the Church of Blood…but first, first we need to prepare for Beast Boy's funeral…we need our time to grieve…I don't know how we're going to be able to do anything else. We have to mourn him, if we didn't…we'd insult his memory, and we should do everything we can to keep his memory alive."

* * *

Rita Dayton sat on a chair in her living room, reading a magazine. The phone began to ring. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Elasti-Girl?" a voice asked. "It's Mento."

"Mento, what's going on?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Beast Boy, he's—he's dead! Murdered!" Mento's voice said brokenly.

"W—what?" Rita said, horrified. "No! It can't be!"

"He's dead…I got a call from the Police Chief of his city. They said they found him dead…someone killed him…and they said his funeral's on Wednesday."

Rita burst into tears. "Why? Why?"

"Mento's voice was sad, "I don't know…we have to leave, immediately."

"I understand. Have you informed the others?"

"Yes, they're very saddened by this…like the rest of us. We need to go to Jump City…it's the least we can do for Gar."

* * *

It was a quiet, miserable Monday when there was a knock on the door and Robin went to answer it. Cyborg saw the Doom Patrol's ship and let them land on top of the Tower. The Titans went out onto the roof to greet them. Mento's face looked haggard and his eyes had an exhausted appearance.

"Mento, Elasti-Girl, Negative Man, Robotman, please come inside." Robin said as he led them down into the Tower. They made their way into to the living room and sat on the circular couch.

"When did this happen?" Mento asked quietly.

"Yesterday…He went out and the Church of Blood kidnapped him…and killed him."

Elasti-Girl sobbed in her husband's arms and he pulled her into an embrace.

"How did they kill him?"

"By the oldest and cruelest method of them all: Crucifixion. We haven't released this to the public. It's too gruesome."

"I understand; can we at least see his body?"

"You wouldn't recognize him at all. The body doesn't even look human," Cyborg said brokenly. "We can't let people see it at the funeral. We have to keep the casket closed."

"Why? Why would anyone do this to him?" Rita asked in tears. "He…he shouldn't have gone out like that. No one deserves such a cruel death, especially him. He was the most self-sacrificing person I know. And I'm his mother…! How could someone just take him from me?"

"I'm sorry, Elasti-Girl. I did not know you were Beast Boy's mother," Starfire said sadly. "It must be hard for you to lose your son."

"I'm not his birth mother, really. We adopted him when he was young. He became a member of the Doom Patrol. It's just…it's just so hard to believe he's dead. And we didn't even get to see him…"

"We're going to stop this Church of Blood, we have to find them!" Mento shouted.

"I know, but first, we all need to take time to grieve."

Suddenly, the phone rang and Robin picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Is this the Teen Titans?" the voice asked. Robin recognized it as the voice of Norman McCay.

"Pastor McCay is that you?"

"Yes, and I'm almost to Jump City airport. How will I find you?" Norman asked.

"We'll come and pick you up," Robin said as he looked at his watch. "What time will you be here?"

"In about and hour," he replied.

"We'll come and pick you up, what flight number are you on?" Robin said as he hung up the phone.

"I'm on American Airlink Flight 815, gate number 16," Pastor McCay said.

Robin got up from his seat and looked at the Doom Patrol. "That was Pastor Norman McCay from Metropolis. I don't know why but Beast Boy met him over the phone a few weeks before he died. He offered to do the funeral."

Rita nodded sadly. "That was very kind of him."

"We need to head to the airport to pick him up, would you all like to come?"

"Sure, I would,' Rita said.

"We'll all come," Negative Man added. "Right Mento?"

"Yes, yes, let's go."

Soon the Titans and the Doom Patrol stood waiting in the airport at gate 16. The plane pulled up and they watched as the passengers disembarked. They weren't sure what Pastor McCay looked like so they hoped he would be able to find them. Suddenly, a man walked up to them. He had graying hair somewhat unkempt, and a small beard. He looked very tired.

"Are you the Teen Titans?" he asked.

"Pastor McCay," Robin breathed, extending his hand cordially. The man shook it firmly and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry I had to meet you this way, I was actually thinking about coming down here to see Gar Logan, but well…"

The two looked at each other. They both shared the same grief. Norman tried to smile.

"I'd better go to your place and start preparing for Wednesday," McCay said. They began to talk of funeral preparations and things relating to that. It had already been published in the Jump City Times and the word was starting to spread about the green Titan's tragic end. Within a few days, people who knew or admired Beast Boy began to pour into the city. It was mainly out of reverence for the legendary Doom Patrol that people came.

On a cloudy Wednesday, the Titans gathered at Jump City Cemetery and buried their friend. Norman McCay spoke about eternity and the hope of Heaven. The members of the Doom Patrol spoke about his life and how inspirational he was.

"He was the best of us all," Rita said, standing in her Doom Patrol uniform. "Beast Boy was the most selfless person I knew and I'm proud that he was able to defend your city. We will all miss him and we know that he will leave a great legacy behind for others to follow."

Mento spoke also, "He was a wonderful person. Always trying to make us laugh. No matter what the situation was, no matter how much danger we were in, he always had a little quip to lighten the mood. I'm going to miss him more than any of you will ever know. He will live on in the hearts of the Doom Patrol and the hearts of Jump City's citizens as well."

Robin stepped forward. He had asked the others if they wanted to speak. Raven and Starfire had declined. Starfire had wept more than he had ever seen her cry before in his life. Raven was still berating herself for what had happened to him, though Robin had repeatedly told her that Beast Boy's death had nothing to do with her. Cyborg had decided to speak since Beast Boy was his best friend.

"Beast Boy was all those things that Mento and Elasti-Girl have said, he was a hero and a friend. We've come to grieve knowing that we have lost a person who fought for justice, and we will never forget him."

The crowd murmured agreement and pallbearers placed the casket in the ground. They covered it with dirt and placed to tombstone over it.

Pastor McCay stepped forward and said, "May his soul find peace in Heaven with Jesus Christ, the Lord and Savior until the resurrection of the dead. "1 Corinthians 15: Now I shew you a mystery...we shall not sleep, but be changed..."

"Amen," the crowd agreed.

They covered the grave with a final shovel full of dirt. Starfire placed flowers at the foot of the grave. The crowd dispersed and began to leave.

"We need to be getting back home. We have our own city to defend," Mento said. He turned to Norman McCay. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the pastor replied. "I'm heading back to Metropolis tomorrow. It was an honor meeting all of you. I just wish we could have met under different circumstances." The Doom Patrol turned and left.

Robin saw Starfire staring at the grave sadly. "So Starfire…What did you think of what they said earlier this afternoon?" Robin asked Starfire, who sat across the table from him.

"What they said about him was beautiful. I just cannot believe he is gone."

"What are we going to do now?" Cyborg asked.

""We're going to bring Brother Blood and his Church to justice, they can't murder a Titan and get away with it," Robin said, he clenched his fist in determination. "I'm going to see to it that Brother Blood gets the death sentence for everything he's done."

"You don't understand Robin, the Church of Blood isn't just some criminal organization; they're a cult who will stop at nothing to further their agenda. And their agenda was to kill Beast Boy."

"But why? It doesn't make any sense, I mean, logically wouldn't they go after you? You're the daughter of their master."

"Logically, yes that's true, you think they would come after me, but they didn't, even I don't know why."

"I think it's time we go home," Robin said quietly.

"I agree," Cyborg said, "If we want to stop Brother Blood, we better get started."

"Let's go," Robin said, they left the park and walked toward the Tower. They had a lot of work ahead of them.

_Commit thy way unto the LORD; trust also in him; and he shall bring it to pass **Psalm 37:5**_


	8. Many Sorrows Shall Be To The Wicked

**Chapter Eight:****Many Sorrows Shall Be To The Wicked**

Norman McCay sat on the couch in Titans Tower. He'd been thumbing through the old Logan family Bible Beast Boy had kept in his room. He frowned. "You say Gar…Beast Boy had no interest in religion whatsoever?"

"Yes, that's true," Robin said. "It wasn't his thing. At least, not until a few weeks ago."

"Yet this Bible has his name in it."

"We figured it was a family heirloom. Still I've never actually seen him _read _it."

"I see," Norman turned his gaze to Raven. "You say he had dreams, visions of some sort."

"You're telling us?" Cyborg asked. "He's the one who called you about all his dream stuff."

"Yes, and I know what it's like to have…dreams regarding the future."

"Would you mind enlightening us about these dreams of yours?" Robin asked bluntly.

"I don't see why not," the pastor said. "My dreams have long since stopped. I haven't had an Apocalyptic dream in over a year."

"Apocalyptic, as in the end of the world?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, I dreamed…of fire…desolation. I saw a Portal open…and a demon fall to Earth, and flesh became stone. It was like Sodom and Gomorrah, only worse."

The Titans' gazes drifted toward Raven. Her eyes widened in surprise. He knew who she was.

"So…you know who we are. You knew who Beast Boy was," Robin began slowly.

"Yes, but when Beast Boy called himself Gar over the phone I wondered if it was the same boy I had seen in my dreams, so I said nothing."

"So where were you…when The End happened?" Cyborg asked.

"I was with you," he replied. More shocked stares, "you couldn't see me, for the Spectre came to me as I sat in my church and took me away into the Spirit realm, on the Ethereal Plains, I watched The End unfold. It was an experience I won't ever forget."

"But what _is_ the Spectre?" Robin asked.

"Raven said he was the embodiment of the Wrath of the Earth God," Starfire said.

"Yes, he is, and he was my guide through my dreams and when I watched you battle Trigon the Terrible…I begged him many times to interfere, but he would not. He said it wasn't his task, and so I watched until Raven rose up and defeated him."

The others nodded. They understood completely. Raven gave Norman a scrutinizing look.

"Is that why you insisted you do Beast Boy's funeral service?"

"No, as I told Robin on the phone, I think God wanted me to do it. I could feel the presence of Jesus at the cemetery, he was there with your friend's spirit, and I believe He took your friend to Heaven."

"I do not understand this "Jesus" of whom you speak," Starfire said quietly.

"I know you guys don't want me to preach at you, and I won't, you're not ready for it, if you wish to know who this Jesus is Starfire, I'd suggest you read the Book of John."

"I thank you, perhaps…someday I will be able to understand this strange Earth religion the people of this planet call Christianity. It has always puzzled me ever since I came to this planet."

"I understand, I best be going now, I have to get back to Metropolis to prepare for Sunday service. It was very nice to meet all of you."

"Goodbye, Pastor McCay," Robin said.

"I hope we'll see you again soon. Lord willing, I'm going to try and help you any way I can. I'll call if I find anything," Pastor McCay said. He got up and walked out of the Tower. Robin watched him go.

He waited until the door shut before he spoke again. "Let's get to work everyone."

_One Year Later…_

Robin slammed his fist down on the table in the Crime Lab. It was frustrating. It had been a year since Beast Boy's death and the Church of Blood was nowhere to be found. It's as if they disappeared into thin air. The cult had virtually gone underground since then and none of the cowards dared to show their faces.

Robin sighed, he'd contacted Batman, hoping he'd find something, but all their combined efforts revealed nothing. They were literally untraceable. How was he supposed to capture a murderer who was for the sake of all technical purposes, nonexistent? Robin sat down and placed his head in his hands, he was exhausted. He'd gone on for months, searching, investigating, still, the whereabouts of the Church of Blood were unknown.

He heard the door open and Raven and Starfire walked in. "Anything?" Raven asked.

"Nothing, and you two?"

"We are unsuccessful," Starfire replied. "How can one man and his followers just vanish after what they have done?"

"I don't know, but they've managed to lose us," Raven added. "I'm going to look through my books again. We still haven't figured out what Beast Boy's connection to the Spectre is."

"The Pastor, Norman McCay is searching for the answers," Starfire said. "He will call us if he finds something."

"Good. Good," Robin looked at a stack of papers, absentmindedly stacking them on the table. "Maybe we'll make some progress."

"Maybe we'll finally get a lead," Raven muttered.

"Where's Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"He went into town to get groceries and go on patrol," Raven said. "It's too quiet here without Beast Boy. It is hard to believe he's been dead for this long, at midnight it will be a year."

"I know. I know." Robin gave a heavy sigh. "I miss him too." He stared at the clock. It was 6:00 PM. He decided to give it a break. He'd been examining evidence of the crime scene at the abandoned church all day and he still had no clues as to why the Church of Blood targeted Beast Boy for their crime. He was going to stop, it was time to put the past away, for now.

* * *

_Six Hours Later…_

It was a dark, cloudy, somber night as the citizens of Jump City turned off their lights and slept. Down in the cemetery, the earth began to shift beneath the grave of Garfield Logan, also known as Beast Boy as a low virtually unheard rumble shook the ground. A figure, cloaked in green arose from the soil, glowing emerald eyes piercing the night.

"The day has begun," a low voice whispered. "The Hour is near."

The figure smiled. It had been a long time. The Spectre floated unseen out of the cemetery, passing through buildings as he began his first hunt. The Church of Blood cultists had evaded the Teen Titans, but they would not escape him.

He traveled through the streets, passing through buildings. He had learned to master his new powers. He could become invisible, inhabit inanimate objects and see many things, although he was not clairvoyant. He mastered swordsmanship and he could wield it better than any living being on Earth. He also learned how to judge a human's thoughts and was taught the word of God so he could pass judgments.

Gar smiled beneath the hood of his cloak, it was nice to be home again. It seemed like a blink of an eye that he had spent his time in Heaven training with the Spectre, now that he was joined with the angel, he was different; he had become an avatar of the power of God.

The Spectre headed down the street to Titans Tower, he was curious to see what had become of his friends and how they were doing without him. He passed straight through the Tower walls, which he still had not gotten used to, and made his way towards the living room. It was empty, he starred at the clock, the concept of time on earth had become something he'd forgotten about, time mattered so little now that he'd put out of his mind how different it was on Earth.

He sighed and headed for Robin's room, passing through the door, he watched as the Titan's leader slept. Gar noticed the pictures on the wall. They were different from the last time he'd been there. The photographs were of them at the local amusement park and they had been taken a few weeks before he died. They hadn't been developed yet. He smiled sadly and left the room.

He peered into each of his friends' rooms, Cyborg was shut down and his batteries were recharging. Starfire was asleep and her room had some pictures of the team along with pictures of him.

He left her room and made his way to his own. He sighed as he passed through the door. He saw his room was virtually left untouched since the day he died. Except there was no dust, someone kept his room clean. It looked the same as when he was alive. He smiled sadly and moved out into the hallway.

He was about to leave when he turned, and heard a soft sound; it was the sound of weeping, soft muffled sobs that only he heard. He moved towards the sound. He realized it was coming from Raven's room. He realized she was crying, crying over him. He felt the grief in her soul, and it broke his heart.

Gar wanted desperately to reveal himself, to show her who he was and comfort her. It took every ounce of his will power to not become visible. He knew that his appearance would only frighten the demon within her and he knew it would jeopardize his task to punish the Church of Blood if he made his presence known. People would not feel his presence but the demons could, and he didn't want them to find him. The Spectre sighed; he moved toward Raven's prostrate weeping form on the bed and in a moment of forgetfulness, wrapped his arms around her.

"_It's okay Raven," _he said softly. _"It's okay, you can't sense me, but I'm here. I haven't left you."_

He cradled her against him; she shifted on the pillow though she could not see him. Raven wiped her eyes and sighed. Gar took that as the signal it was time to leave and fluttered out of the room. He passed through the doors and out of the Tower. It was time to go to work.

He moved into the teeming streets of the city, passing through the inhabitants without a thought. He smiled, the Spectre could read thoughts and he heard many things. When he had first learned how the maze of others thoughts had been a jumbled mess, but as he gained more experience he had mastered it, and now he could read thoughts easily. Like eavesdropping, he could hear thoughts as if he was listening to speech; he could then decipher one's intentions and make judgments derived from their thoughts.

He moved through the streets until he came across a couple in a car. He sensed something wrong. He focused on the couple in the car, particularly, the male in the car.

_Come on, babe, no one's going to know about this. It's just the two of us._ That definitely didn't like the sound of that. His thoughts were going in a very dirty direction. Gar also sensed something else. He noticed the spirits of Lust and Rape were perched on his shoulder, sniveling and snickering as they filled the man's mind with erotic imagery. The very sight of them made Gar cringe. The Spectre moved swiftly. He had to stop this before it got really, really ugly.

The nameless young man pulled his girlfriend into a lust filled kiss. She tried to push him back but the demons helped him clamp down on her arm. Their hideous laughter filled the car just as the Spectre shot into the vehicle like a rocket. He knocked Rape off the man's shoulder, sending him sputtering and fluttering to the floor.

The repulsive spirit's eyes bulged as he whipped out his sword. The Spectre knew that he wasn't much of a fighter. Rape preferred to hide behind the people he possessed rather than draw arms against the angel. He made a quick dive for his human host but the Spectre easily blocked his path and sent his sword quickly through the air, swinging hard. The demon blocked and parried, trying to ward off the Spectre's viscous attack.

Gar hated Rape more than the demon knew. Because of Raven's father Trigon. He knew what he had done to Arella, and that really sent him over the edge. This was payback for everything the demon kind had done to the world. He brought his sword crashing down on the spirits wrist, slicing off the hand that held the sword. He heard the monster scream as he quickly dispatched him, blade cutting into its neck, Rape vaporized into thin air with a puff of red crimson smoke.

He sent ball of energy straight at the spirit of Lust, who was completely panicked and in turn flew across the car and smacked into the rear window. The Spectre easily decapitated the spirit before it could counterattack and then sat down in the back seat, making himself completely visible to the male in the front seat. The man had pulled away from his girlfriend, bewildered and looked in the overhead mirror. His eyes bulged in shock as the saw a grim, green-cloaked figure in the back seat. He bolted out the door and began running, the girlfriend thought he saw the cops and that was why he took off. She jumped out of the car and looked around for the police, but saw no one so she began sprinting toward the pay phone.

She called the police and reported the attempted date rape and they headed toward the scene to start searching for him, but they wouldn't have to do that because they would find him at the end of the alley stone dead.

As the nameless boyfriend began to run, the Spectre swooped down on him like a bird of prey, he hurled his sword and it shot straight into the man's back. He looked at the dead man on the ground and said, "Run away from sexual sin! No other sin so clearly affects the body as this one does. For sexual immorality is a sin against your own body."

He sheathed his sword and vanished into thin air. Just then, the police arrived; they canvassed the area and found the body. They asked the girlfriend if she'd seen anything. She told them no and said that she thought he ran away because he saw the police coming. They admitted they hadn't been anywhere near the area and ruled the death a homicide, although they could find no trace of the weapon or the perpetrator.

The Spectre flew away, cloak streaming behind him. He headed through the city searching for members of the Church of Blood, they were his top priority; they had to be punished. He began to search the abandoned buildings where he guessed they congregated. He spotted a flickering candle in an empty building he stopped, and peered inside.

He recognized the familiar robes and pentagrams of the Church of Blood. He was disappointed, Brother Blood was not among the people gathered there. He moved behind the leader as he continued speaking.

"This secrecy is necessary because we are biding our time before we strike down the Teen Titans and take this city for ourselves! With the help of Lucifer the Lightbringer and Legion, we shall crush the puny superheroes!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" the Spectre's cold voice rang out as he unsheathed his sword. He sent it slashing through the man, straight into his heart. The other members drew various weapons. Two men fired their guns at him, but the bullets passed harmlessly through him. He sent an enormous burst of green energy through the air and into the men, killing them instantly. He then hurled his sword into another and leaping forward, he pulled the sword from the man's chest. He watched as one of the men ran out the door. He instantly appeared in front of him, the man couldn't stop himself and was impaled. The body crumpled to the ground. The Spectre cleaned God's Terrible Swift Sword on his green cloak and sheathed it. He had a message for Brother Blood, along with all the other villains in Jump City and he thought he had just gotten their attention.

_But, O LORD of hosts, that judgest righteously, that triest the reins and the heart, let me see thy vengeance on them: for unto thee have I revealed my cause.** Jeremiah 11:20**_


	9. For We Are Consumed By Thine Anger

**Chapter Nine: For We Are Consumed By Thine Anger, And By Thy Wrath Are We Troubled**

Back in the Ethereal Plains, the demon monarch Legion fell, spinning down into the Abyss. He hit the sides of the pit and ricocheted back and forth as he continued his descent. He landed on his back and rolled over. He stood to his feet and looked up; he gave a cry of rage as he saw the Spectre leading Garfield Logan up to Heaven. He turned around and headed through the gates into the depths of Hell.

He moved through the fiery realm, making his way toward a great throne room. Legion entered and bowed before the empty seat. Suddenly, a portal above him opened and Lucifer descended. He landed softly, his great wings spread out like that of a vulture's. His gaze was stern, and Legion could feel his rage burning like a volcano.

"You lost him," Lucifer said simply.

"The fault was not mine, my lord, it was—"

_THWAM!_ An unfolded wing smashed into his head and he flew backward and smashed into a wall. Legion tried to rise but instead received a viscous kick in the ribs.

"You miserable little maggot!" Lucifer roared. "Where is the insect Garfield Logan that you promised to bring me? Where?!" His voice shook the caverns of Hell.

"He has been taken from us by the Spectre," Legion replied fearfully. I tried to fight him off—"

"Don't you dare make excuses to me for _your_ blunder! The fault was yours that you lost him. Now what was the use of killing him if _you_ couldn't even take him?"

"But I still have control of Brother Blood," Legion said in a voice that was almost pleading. "It is only a matter of time before the city falls into my—your hands!"

"Your pathetic groveling amuses me, when will you live up to your boastful name you blundering spirit? You are Legion, with many demons at your call. Why didn't you ask _them_ to assist you?"

"There was no time, the last thing I wanted was for the Spectre to destroy me!"

Lucifer grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and slammed him against the wall. His eyes burned red and Legion wondered if he would be butchered and cut up into tiny pieces right then and there. His breath became ragged and he wheezed out tar and sulfur.

"Oho, you have to blame _him_, don't you? Don't talk to me about the Spectre. That spirit has betrayed both sides of this war, first He who I will not name and me. It was only out of His forgiveness that the Spectre was not destroyed for his treachery, and now he serves our enemy."

"I know these things, my lord. Forgive me. I will not fail you again, I will bring you Jump City; I swear by myself that I will!"

"I will hold you to your oath, but remember Legion, fail me again, and I will feed you to the Spectre myself—In tiny pieces!"

The Prince of the Power of the Air clapped his wings and flew upward. A portal opened and he vanished. Legion climbed to his feet and stirred his wings; he flew up to the ethereal plains. He sped down to Earth and flew to Jump City, where Brother Blood was safely hidden in the abandoned library, deep in the catacomb like chambers of the dark passages where ancient statues stood.

Brother Blood was standing alone in a dark corner of the room. The demon monarch stood before him and he bowed.

"Must we hide much longer?" Brother Blood growled. "I'm sick of staying in here like a caged animal."

"All in good time, my friend. All is not ready, but soon it will be," Legion assured him. Brother Blood didn't feel very encouraged.

"At least they haven't found me yet," Brother Blood said, relieved. He had used his supernatural powers to conceal his cult from the entire world. Even the Batman, the World's Greatest Detective couldn't find where he was. The miraculous signs he had performed for his followers had only made them more loyal to him and his cause. The power Legion offered was intoxicating. He steeped himself further in occult practices, witchcraft, consulted real mediums, not like Lady Cleo, who was an imposter, but the real ones who could prove it with signs and wonders. He also practiced wizardry and human sacrifice, Jump City had seen cases of child and other forms of kidnapping skyrocket. Still no one could link the disappearances to the Church of Blood because they couldn't find them.

"Sir, we have a problem," John Conners said as he walked into the room where Brother Blood consulting his crystal ball, hoping for a glimpse of the "future" Legion had promised him would come to pass.

"What kind of problem?" Brother Blood demanded. "Is it the Titans?"

"No, Brother Blood, it is something far worse, while the Titans have not been able to find us…something has. It killed some of our members who were meeting in a secret location," John said. He was nervous. What was happening? They should own Jump City by now; instead they were hiding like cowards. He didn't like it one bit.

Brother Blood sat and closed his eyes in meditation.

"Legion, what killed my followers?" he demanded. Surely the powerful demon would know the answer.

"I am not sure, but I will find out," Legion said, hiding his nervousness. He had a sinking feeling he knew what destroyed his human puppets, he knew it wasn't anything of the human world because he had concealed the church of blood from the physical world, making them disappear as if they had never existed. He rose up and left the room.

"Appolyon! What news do you have?" he asked as the Destroyer flew up beside him. Appolyon was a very powerful demon. John Bunyan, a famous Christian preacher had seen him in a dream that had inspired his world-renown book _The Pilgrim's Progress_.

"Our scouts have confirmed it was the Spectre who destroyed the enclave of the Church of Blood."

Legion cursed and spewed sulfur in rage. How could this happen?! Just when everything was falling into place, the Spectre showed up and meddled in all his precious plans. Legion began trembling as he felt Lucifer's presence behind him.

"My—my lord, what brings you here—?" He got a blow across the face as his answer.

"You _KNOW_ why I'm here!" Lucifer raged. "How could you let _THE SPECTRE_ get involved in all of this?!"

"I—I don't know how he found us," Legion sputtered. "I—assure you—I will stop him before he discover our plans—"

"I don't see why I shouldn't behead you for your incompetence," Lucifer, or Satan as he was more commonly called, seethed. "Still…I'll give you one last chance. Stop the Spectre and bring our plans to fruition and you will earn my respect, fail me and…you know what I'll do you."

Legion did not wish to be reminded of how Satan planned to feed him to the Spectre in pieces.

"Where are you going, milord?" he asked his master.

"To roam the Earth and see what potential victims I can find. Contrary to popular belief, I don't live in Hell, not yet, and my time is short because _He _is planning to waltz back into Jerusalem shortly…"

His master referred to what the Christians called the "Second Coming" of Christ. Now God hadn't exactly made public the time or marked the date on a calendar in Heaven, and only he knew when Jesus would come back to Earth as the Conquering King, but they all knew it was going to happen very soon. Oh, how they hated that day, but at least they would get to rule the world for seven years, the End of the World did have its ups, after all.

He nodded and flew back down to Brother Blood.

"Gather your most loyal followers," Legion ordered. "It's time to take the offensive openly."

Brother Blood smiled, at last, no more hiding.

* * *

The Spectre floated away from the dead date rape and vanished through several buildings, knowing he wouldn't be seen by anyone. He began making his way toward the worst side of town where the most activity was.

Garfield, or the Spectre, flew through several buildings before he came to a stop a short distance away from the church that he had died in. He also recalled that it was the same church that Raven had taken Robin to when she was trying to escape a newly-resurrected Slade. The church had been burned down by the psychopath and rebuilt by a small congregation had tried to make a difference in that part of town but had been driven out due to crime and harassment.

Now the Spectre saw a young hoodlum slinking up to where the boarded up church stood. He had a lighter and matches. He used his power's to read the boy's mind.

_This is gonna be _so _cool, _the boy thought. _I'm gonna be famous. They'll talk about me on the news. Besides, this church is empty. Nobody's gonna miss this place. Not like it matters. There isn't a God. After I salvage any valuables, this place is going up in smoke. It's condemned anyway._

The Spectre knew he wasn't thinking about smoking and he knew that if he let the boy burn down the church the other houses might catch fire, as they were located close by.

He moved up right behind where the boy stood and hovered over him. The boy took out the lighter and pushed down the button, the small flame burst to life.

Gar knew who this boy was. He realized that this kid was behind several arsons in the city. Before he died, the Titans had tried to find him; they had been very close to capturing him when Brother Blood started acting up again.

Using his supernatural powers, the Spectre shot out a ball of green flame out at him, the flame landed on his shirt, instantly igniting it. Panicking, the boy began screaming. He dropped to the pavement and tried to roll across the ground to extinguish the flames.

"Aah! Aah!" he screamed. He accidentally rolled out into the street and the Spectre watched as an oncoming car sped around the corner. The driver tried to stop but couldn't. The car hit the body and sent it flying forward a few feet. The driver got out and ran over to the body, trying to put out the flames, but it was too late, he was dead.

"I can't believe it," the driver said, "he was on fire, man!"

"I know," another said, running up. "He just burst into flames. What do you think it was? Spontaneous combustion?"

"I don't know, I just don't know," the bystander said, "I'm gonna call the cops. People don't just randomly burst into flames."

"Hello, officer? I have dead body here, yeah, on First Street. He burst into flames. The gentlemen with me said he tried to stop his car but he couldn't…yeah, I can give him the phone. Hey! They wanna talk to you!"

"Okay, okay, I'll explain why I didn't call. Yes, I was going to speed limit. The guy was rolling in the road screaming. I tried to stop but my brakes are bad. Please get down here fast, this dead body's creepin' me out."

The police came and removed the body as they questioned the two witnesses. Finishing their work they headed back to the station. The Spectre watched them go. They would never find him.

He headed away, lifting off the pavement and moving toward downtown Jump City, to where all the late night clubs were located. He vanished through the wall and scanned the eyes of the souls occupying the place.

Then he found him, Daniel Cincinnati, an alcoholic wife beater. She had run away from him several times but he had always found her and dragged her back to their house for more abuse. His wife had become a Christian a few months ago and had prayed that God would either save her husband or deliver her somehow from her situation.

Gar knew that all Daniel cared about was the next martini and what he could get from promiscuous women.

He raised his glass to his lips and began drinking. Gar stood before him, sickened by this wretch who preyed upon his own wife. No more, it was time for him to give this wife beater what he deserved. He reached out his hand and grasped the man's throat, squeezing just enough that Daniel would choke.

The man gasped and gagged, trying to cough up the martini. The Spectre placed his invisible hand on the back of the glass, intentionally pouring the liquid down the man's throat. Daniel slipped off the chair and fell to ground, unable to breathe, his heart stopped.

Gar Logan stood over Daniel Cincinnati and pronounced his judgment.

"Don't gaze at the wine, seeing how red it is, how it sparkles in the cup, how smoothly it goes down. For in the end it bites like a poisonous snake; it stings like a viper."

The Spectre turned and flew through the wall. His work was done for tonight. He would find a place to live to pose as a normal person and blend in with the city's populace. The Church of Blood would never find him, but he would find them, and give them the bloody vengeance they deserved.

* * *

Robin stared at the monitors inside Titans Tower, gazing at the activity in the city he protected. He had been searching high and low for the Church of Blood, but he hadn't found anything. He had even requested that Pastor Norman McCay pray that Jesus might give him an answer that he might tell Robin what to do.

Robin himself didn't think he was courageous enough to pray. Despite his bravery in battle, he wasn't sure he could pray to a God he wasn't sure he believed in. As a child, his parents had been Christians and believed they could pray to God and Jesus for spiritual guidance.

He had believed in Jesus as a child, but when his parents died, he had to wonder, if God was so loving and kind, and wanted the best for him, then why did he let his parents be murdered by a monster? He didn't feel he could pray and be sincere about it, that would be hypocritical if he tried, and he didn't like hypocrites one bit. It was one of the main reasons he had stayed away from church for most of his teen years. His parents had been real Christians in their faith, but he'd seen way too much backstabbing and fighting among Christians to want to set foot inside a church, except for, perhaps, his own wedding.

He sighed, why was it that there were so many fake "Christians"? Why didn't they just give it up and live like they didn't believe it? Did they want their "fire insurance" to avoid Hell, and then they thought they could live just like everyone else?

He had admired sincere Christians because they tried to be different, they had higher standards and that was what he admired about them. He wasn't a theologian or a scholar but he knew a hypocrite when he saw one.

A blaring alarm interrupted his contemplating and he checked the monitor. It was a break in at a bank.

"Titans! Trouble!" he shouted.

"Robin, it is not just any trouble," Starfire said. "It is the Church of Blood." She pointed to the symbol on the screen.

"We have a witness that confirms it," Cyborg said, clenching his fists.

"It's time to catch those killers once and for all," Raven said.

"Titans, move!" Robin ordered. It was time for all this chaos to end.

_Arise, O LORD, in thine anger, lift up thyself because of the rage of mine enemies: and awake for me to the judgment that thou hast commanded. __**Psalm 7:6**_


	10. And the Angel of the Lord went Forth

**Chapter Ten: And the Angel of the Lord went Forth…**

In Jump City, Pastor Christopher Bass of the small Jump City Community Church ran his fingers through his hair.

It had been so easy to fool the small congregation that gathered there on Sunday mornings. Preach the Word and rob them blind. He took a large part of the tithes and offerings, and even though he said they were for missions trips, he used the money to buy himself nice things.

"These people are so blind. They can't even figure out that I'm not really a Pastor!"

He had all the credentials of one, he'd gone to Bible College, seminary, the whole nine yards. But not because he wanted to follow Christ and His teachings; he saw Christianity as a lucrative business. He looked and talked like a Christian, but in his heart, he did not _believe_ a word of what he preached.

He turned away from his Bible and sermon notes. "I can't wait to get out of here," he said to himself. "As soon as I get enough money, I'm gone. Straight to the Bahamas. I can tell them God's called me somewhere else. This is too easy."

But behind him, the Spectre stood, watching him with his mind, and judging the thoughts of his heart.

_I can't punish you _yet. He thought. _I've been instructed to expose you for the fraud you are. And to that end, the Lord will provide this little church flock with a _new _shepherd, a man _far_ better than you._

Pastor Christopher made his way out of his office as the Spectre moved through the building and out into the street. The Lord's business called the spirit who was once Garfield Logan to Metropolis.

Garfield was fascinated at how fluid time was. It seemed like second to him, but in human time it was weeks. It seemed so strange to think that he was not restrained by the concept of time, and that he could come and go as he needed to without having to worry about being late as he had been prone to do when he was alive. He was always rushing around as Beast Boy, now it was different, he was never early and never late, he was just…there, at exactly when he needed to be.

He found himself hovering leisurely above another sanctuary, not the one of Jump City Community Church, but a small Presbyterian church known in Metropolis as Gethsemane Church. Norman McCay's church to be more exact.

Norman McCay was deep in prayer, his words were concerning his tiny congregation, when compared to the big church in Jump City, also, the spreading of the Gospel, Jesus' teachings in the Bible, literally translated, Gospel meant "Good News", and he also prayed about the state of the U.S. in general. With Lex Luthor as President, God knew this country needed prayer.

Norman looked up from praying to see a familiar cloaked figure hovering above him. He was not surprised to see the Angel of Vengeance there. He had seen him there before. But he had to wonder why he was back; the man hadn't had an apocalyptic dream for a long time now.

"_Norman McCay," _the Spectre said to him in the ethereal voice Gar used when he spoke to others. He didn't even use his real voice. The Spectre's voice was deeper, more resonant, even terrifying.

"Spectre…Jimmy, is that you?" Norman asked. The Spectre had once taken off his hood to reveal a man named Jimmy Corrigan, a former police officer with a sense of justice so strong that when he died, God offered him the chance to be the Spectre's human anchor.

"_No Norman I'm not Jimmy. Jimmy Corrigan has found peace in Heaven. I am the Spectre's new human anchor," _Gar replied.

"I see. But what brings you here again Spectre?" Norman asked curiously.

"_I have come so that you may bear witness. There is more than just criminal corruption in Jump City. There is spiritual corruption, even among those who claim they knew and follow Christ. There are liars and thieves who steal from the church even as I stand here before you."_

"But why me?" Norman McCay asked.

"_You are a man of pure heart and good intentions. You truly seek to follow Christ's teachings and believe that he is who He said He is. You must leave your congregation and move to Jump City, where you will expose a liar for what he truly is."_

"But what about my people?" he asked.

"_God will care for them. You will serve them better elsewhere," _he Spectre said.

Instantly, the elderly minister found himself in a bustling city, cars drove through the streets as people hustled and bustled about. This was Jump City, but he hadn't been there since Garfield Logan's, Beast Boy's funeral.

"This place seems…different somehow," Norman observed.

"_I know," _the Spectre replied. _"It's a lot worse than when you were here."_

"So what happens now? Am I to join this church as a physical being or am I just to watch, as I have done before?" he asked the spirit.

"_You'll be joining that church, you will see at first what everyone else sees. Then you'll see the pastor for the liar and thief he is." _

McCay was somewhat surprised, and yet, he had a feeling that this happened in churches more often than he'd like to admit.

"_When the time's right, I'll explain this stuff to you, but for now, you should get to your apartment."_

"My…apartment? But I don't live in Jump City, I live in Metropolis," Norman explained.

"_Don't worry about that, since you'll be living in this city, you have been provided for."_

"Really, by whom?" the pastor asked.

"_That doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you bear witness to everything that's going to happen, and speak the truth when it is needed."_

"I understand," Norman nodded. He found himself in a surprisingly nice apartment stocked with furniture, appliances and even clothes and a bed! But how had this happened. _He _hadn't been the one who'd done all this. He made his way downstairs and found the apartment manager.

"Are you Norman McCay?" the manager asked. "When this kid came by and said he was going to set up an apartment for a guy named Norman McCay, I didn't think he was serious, but I guess I was wrong. Welcome to Jump City."

"Thank you," McCay replied. "This uh, kid as you called him. Did he tell you what his name was?"

"No, but I felt as if I'd seen him somewhere before. I dunno. He just left without a word after he moved in a bunch of stuff."

"Well, thank you for your time," McCay decided to head back to his apartment to straighten all this out and figure out what was going on around him and what role he was supposed to play in God's grand scheme of things.

* * *

Cyborg floored it in the T-Car, pressing his foot down so far on the pedal, Raven, who was sitting in the front seat, feared it might break off. Robin was on his motorcycle.

"What is_ with _these people?" Cyborg asked Robin through his communicator. "The Church of Blood has _never_ been this brazen before. They're committing crimes in broad daylight, in mass numbers!"

"I guess Beast Boy's death emboldened them. They think they can do whatever they want now," Raven observed, as much as they didn't want to admit it, Beast Boy's death still affected them, even a year after he had been murdered, he still weighed heavily on the Titans' minds. Especially hers.

She had blamed herself for his death for so long. She carried the guilt; she should have acted sooner, using what she had known at the time about his dreams and visions to try to prevent them from happening. Instead she had only let him go and because of that, he died.

The latter statement being only half true; even if she could have acted sooner, there was not guarantee that anyone could have saved Beast Boy. It was God's will that Beast Boy become the Spectre, and when one thought about it, who was powerful enough to stop the will of God?

She knew about the God of Judeo-Christianity, Jehovah, they called Him. They said, according to the Bible He spoke the Universe into existence, and that He had sent his Son Jesus to die for the sins of humanity. Now, she wasn't anti-God, she just didn't understand why this God that many people in this dimension believed in would let such awful things happen to good people like Garfield Logan, and even Dick Grayson, her leader, who had watched his parents die as they fell to their deaths during their trapeze act.

Dick was a non-practicing Christian and she understood why, he had seen too many bad things happen to maintain faith in God, but he _did _try to live out a lot of the principals of Christianity, even though he didn't go to church. She considered him to be more of a Christian than a lot of the ones that went to church, which seemed rather ironic.

They were about to go to the nearest crime in progress when suddenly, they heard something on the police radio that caught their interest.

"We've got some dead bodies; they look like that cult the Titans were looking for. That Brother Blood guy's not among them, but we should get the Titans down here."

Cyborg immediately turned the car around and headed straight for the crime scene.

"Whoa!" was Cyborg's first reaction to the crime scene. There was so much blood, it was all over the walls and the floor and there was even blood spatter on the ceiling.

"Someone really went to town on these guys," Cyborg said.

"All the wounds are slash wounds, definitely a knife or a sword, it looks more like a sword to me."

"That must've been some sword," Cyborg exclaimed. "One of these guys is decapitated!"

"Do you think it was an internal struggle, maybe a fight broke out in here?" Raven asked.

"No, something surprised them, I figured out that much, but whoever killed them took their weapon with them."

"Hey Robin, these guys all have cell phones, maybe it's a lead," Cyborg said, picking up a cell phone carefully, despite having metal hands, he was wearing rubber gloves to not compromise the evidence.

"Let's get all the evidence back to the Tower, maybe we'll get a break this time. I sent the police to stop the robbery. This is our main priority from here on out."

Starfire stared at the notes that Michael had left for Beast Boy. Despite her knowledge of many things on Earth, Christianity was a subject that she knew very little about. She knew there were many churches in Jump City and that Christianity was a wide practiced religion on Earth. She distinctly remembered Jump City Community Church, Robin and Raven had gone there in order to hide from a resurrected Slade when he was working for Raven's father Trigon the Terrible. The Titans had given money to help rebuild it after Slade had set it on fire.

Starfire decided that the best thing to do was to investigate the religious aspect of the Church of Blood. She did not understand who this "Jesus" person was or the "Satan" that the Church of Blood worshipped. If she could understand both sides she might be able to discover a lead to finding Beast Boy's murderers.

"Robin?" Starfire asked as her leader came in, "did you find anything that will help us find Beast Boy's killers?"

"No, all the cell phones were prepaid phones with no addresses, I think the only way we can find the killer is to watch the Church of Blood and wait for this guy to show up."

"Robin, I think I shall visit one of the churches in Jump City. If I can learn about the religious aspects of this Christianity and the Church of Blood, I think it will help us catch them."

"All right, any information you learn could help," Robin replied. "But where will you go? There are a lot of churches in this city."

"I am sure I will find one," Starfire told him, she began scouring the city, going from church to church, reading their pamphlets. Still, she couldn't figure out if she would like it there, she was about to give up.

A man was standing on a street corner, loitering outside one of the buildings, he noticed her reading the pamphlets and walked over to her.

"Hello there," a friendly voice called to her. "Are you looking for something?"

"Yes, I am looking for a church to go to; do you know of one that is good?"

"I would suggest you go here," he pointed to a nearby building that she recognized as Jump City Community Church.

"I thank you," she said gratefully, then she flew off, back to patrol duty.

Joshua watched her go, then the Spectre appeared behind him and he smiled.

"So, You lead her to that church huh?" the Spectre asked.

"Yes, it's a good place. She'll learn all she needs to know about Me there."

"But the Pastor's a hypocrite," Gar observed.

"True, but you're going to deal with him now that Norman McCay is here."

"That's easy for You to say Jesus, but it sure seems like You're quite the Chess Master."

"I don't play games with people's lives, I just show them the Way, and it's up to them whether they walk in it."

"But why the name Joshua?"

"Because it means "salvation" and it's also an Anglicized translation of My name."

"You sure have a sense of humor," Gar commented.

"Oh come on, I'm not always so serious, everyone forgets I love kids."

"Ha! Yeah right, what about the song "Jesus Loves the Little Children"?"

"Nobody actually takes that seriously these days, but some do."

"Hey, where're You going?" Gar asked.

"To do my Father's business, you'd better get going too. They're getting ready to strike."

"When are they coming?" Spectre inquired, pulling his hood over his face.

"They'll be here in six months."

* * *

Sunday morning Starfire woke up early, she put on her uniform and headed out to Jump City Community Church. Setting down at the building, she quietly entered, not wanting to make a big scene about her being there.

She heard people whispering, some wondered why she was there and others were criticizing her for wearing her uniform there, saying it was "inappropriate" and they were avoiding her.

"Hey, don't you worry about them," a familiar voice told her. She turned to see Norman McCay standing there, he shook her hand warmly.

"no one should treat you like that, you're the hero of this city. Especially people who say they accept others for who they are and not what they're wearing."

"Thank you, Pastor McCay, but what are you doing here? And why are you here?"

"I am here, because God told me to be here," he replied.

"What for?"

"To bear witness, I have to see the judgment that is coming on this church."

"Judgment?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, it's coming, and God help us all. Spectre himself told me _they're_ coming."

"Who is coming?"

"The armies of Hell itself."

_And when ye spread forth your hands, I will hide mine eyes from you: yea, when ye make many prayers, I will not hear: your hands are full of blood. __**Isaiah 1:15**_


	11. But there were False Prophets

**Chapter Eleven: But there were False Prophets Also among the People**

Starfire had settled into her routine of going to church on Sunday mornings, she enjoyed the messages Pastor Bass taught, even though there was something about him she didn't like. He didn't live what he preached at all. She had seen him in a strip club while flying around on night patrol, and she knew he wasn't there to "witness" at all, what he _was_ witnessing was something that went against his scriptures and the only reason she was going was to understand Christianity, and to see if the judgment that Pastor Norman McCay had warned her of would occur, since he said it was specifically concerning _that_ church, she knew he meant Pastor Bass, but the weeks had passed and nothing had happened.

Starfire had told Robin about what Pastor McCay had said about the armies of Hell coming, they were trying to prepare, but they didn't know how. Cyborg was gathering up Holy Water and crucifixes and anointing oil, he was working on some big secret project involving them, but nobody asked.

All their leads on Brother Blood had gone cold again because the mysterious killer hadn't attacked another group of the cultists. Raven had become even more introverted than usual. She often went out on walks by herself and wouldn't come back for hours. That worried Starfire, not because she was afraid that something might happen to Raven, on the contrary, anyone who would try to hurt her would be in a world of hurt themselves before they could even touch her, but she was worried that her friend couldn't move on from Beast Boy's death.

Starfire turned her thoughts back to patrol and hoped that today she would have a lucky break and that they could finally put the Church of Blood in prison where they belonged.

Raven was sitting on a park bench, trying to regain her composure, trying desperately not to cry. She'd been flying over when she'd spotted a dog that reminded her of Beast Boy's green dog he used to turn into. She was angry, angry at herself for what happened and that she couldn't catch Brother Blood. But what made her angry most of all was that she'd never been able to tell him she was fond of him, that she loved him and his goofy pranks and that his jokes secretly amused her. They could have had something special, and now there was no chance of that happening.

She broke down and let the tears fall. It didn't really matter anymore. She sniffed and tried to stop, but they kept coming. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" a voice asked.

Raven looked up and saw a man, she could have passed by him on the street she wouldn't have noticed him. But there was something in his voice that comforted her, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to see me cry like this," she replied.

"It's okay," he said. "What's wrong?"

"My friend Beast Boy, he died, and I miss him," she replied. "There's so much I didn't get to tell him, so many things I wanted to say to him. Now I'll never get the chance…"

The tears came again and she began to sob.

The man pulled her into a hug, Raven was startled, but she sensed that he only wanted to comfort her.

His voice soothed her and he said, "it's okay, it's okay. I understand; I know your loss and how it feels to see the ones you love die. A long time ago, I had a very close friend, he became sick, my friends who were with me, they wanted to go visit him, but I told them to wait, and when we finally got there, he had been dead for four days, and I was very sad that he died."

"But you don't know how it feels to know that you could have done something to prevent it. I could have stopped Beast Boy from dying, and I failed."

"I could have stopped my friend from dying too, but I didn't," he said.

"But why? If you could have helped your friend, why didn't you?"

"Because it was for a better purpose, as hard as it is to understand, Beast Boy's death might have a purpose," he said. "Don't be sad Raven, everything's going to work for good, you'll see."

"How do you know my name? Oh yeah, you probably read about me in the papers."

"I've known about you for a long time. My name's Joshua," he said, holding out his hand to hers. She shook it firmly and tried to smile.

"Joshua, thanks, I really appreciate what you've done for me, but nothing you could say could bring Beast Boy back to life," she sighed.

"You never know, Raven, you never know," he replied, a wry smile slipped across his face. Raven wasn't quite sure if she'd heard him correctly and decided to ignore it. It probably wasn't anything important.

"If you ever feel lonely and want to talk to me, just come here, I'll be here. I promise," he told her, the sincerity in his voice.

"Okay, thanks," she told him. Her communicator began to go off, she answered it.

"Raven, are you okay?" Robin asked.

"I am now," she replied, feeling much better than she had felt earlier.

"There's a fire on First and Amistad, get down her right away, the firefighters haven't been able to get everyone out, there's still a boy in there, Dewayne Salinas."

Raven took to the air, flying as quickly as possible toward First and Amistad, there wasn't much time before the boy died of smoke inhalation or burned to death, she saw that Robin, Starfire were nowhere to be seen, she figured they were already inside searching for the boy. She flew straight in, not forgetting to put an oxygen mask on.

Robin's voice suddenly spoke from her communicator. "I found him, evacuate now!" he ordered, "The entire building's about to collapse!"

Raven was about to protest when he said, "Just go! I'll be out right after you!" Raven flew out of the building where she found Cyborg with some of the occupants.

"Robin come out yet?" she asked.

"No, and I haven't been able to reach him on the communicator either," he replied.

Robin, inside the building had managed to find Dewayne Salinas as he was pinned by a collapsed wall. He managed to get him out of the rubble and was trying to get him out of the building, but he couldn't see through all the smoke. He was running low on oxygen and it wasn't looking good.

"Robin, follow me!" a voice said, he thought it was Starfire so he followed the voice, he saw the figure in front of him and realized it was a man, but he seemed completely unaffected by the smoke and the flames, all Robin did was watch him and follow, he found himself staggering outside into the daylight.

"I got him out!" he called to the firefighters. They gathered around the boy and got him into an ambulance.

"Hey, thanks for the help—" he started to thank the stranger he'd seen but he didn't see anyone.

"Starfire, did you see anyone come out of that building?" he asked.

"No, it was just you," she replied.

"Then who was that guy who helped me out?" He put it out of his mind. They had to get back to stopping the Church of Blood and figure out what their plans were.

A few days later, they visited Dewayne Salinas; the doctors told them that despite all their efforts, the boy would never walk again. They all felt terrible, everything they did seemed to turn out wrong, but soon everything went back to normal, and they didn't think about how messed up life was without their green friend.

* * *

The Titans were in the Jump City Park, nothing had happened for quite some time and they decided to take a break from crime fighting, Robin thought they deserved it. They were getting ready for a picnic when Raven spotted the man she'd met there, Joshua, sitting on a park bench, a large crowd gathered around him. Starfire noticed that some of them were from the Jump City Community Church, but many of them were normal people, many of whom she'd seen standing outside of nightclubs and places that many Christians wouldn't visit. But they were hanging on every word he said.

"There was a businessman, he'd be someone who was as rich as, say, Bruce Wayne, and he decided to settle his accounts with all his business partners one of them owed him, about, I'd say, $3,000,000,000.00."

"That's a lot of money," someone from the crowd spoke up. "There's no way he could possibly pay that off."

"That's true, the businessman told his partner he'd have to sell his wife, kids, and everything he owned to pay it off. His partner was mortified and got down on his knees and started begging, "Give me a little more time I'll pay it all back!" And the business man, actually felt sorry for his business partner and so he pardoned the guy, gave him a clean slate, told him he didn't have to worry about his debt anymore."

This got the crowd murmuring, "That businessman, what's he thinking, just forgiving all that debt, that's not normal."

"That's true, but this man is an exceedingly generous man, who thought that his partner would be able to learn from the experience. But a few days later, the business partner found another man, who owed him $1,000.00, and he grabbed him by the shirt and shouted, "Pay me my thousand bucks!"

"The other guy, started begging him, "I'm going to get paid next week, then I'll pay it back, I swear! Just give me a little more time!" The business partner ignored his pleas for mercy and had him thrown in jail."

"Needless to say, the word got back to the businessman and he called his partner back in and told him, "You scumbag, I pardoned all your debt, all $3,000,000,000.00 of it, because you begged me to! And you couldn't forgive a man who owed you something as small as $1,000. So here's what I'm going to do to you, I'm going to sue you for every penny you owe and _you'll_ go to jail until I get everything back!"

"So that's what happened, the partner was thrown in jail and all his assets were seized, that's how the Kingdom of Heaven, God will treat you the same way, if you don't truly forgive people who have hurt you."

The crowd considered this and was busy talking about the story and what it meant when Raven saw a child make her way through the crowd and walked straight up to Joshua and climbed in his lap as if he were an in-store Santa.

"Hey, hey, little girl, leave him alone! Stop bothering him," someone shouted.

"This whole scenario sounds familiar," Robin said, "That story he told, and what's happening with this kid, it seems like something I've read before, or did someone tell me about it? I can't remember."

"That's true, let's just see what he's going to do next, I kinda like him, I met him down at the Burger Place, he was buying a bacon cheeseburger," Cyborg said, "He helped me with my flat tire."

"Don't stop her, let her stay here, if you don't have faith like this little girl, you're not going to get into the Kingdom of Heaven, the Kingdom belongs to people who are like her."

"Yes, I have seen him too, he helped me find the Jump City Community Church," Starfire said quietly.

"I wonder who he _really_ is," Raven said. This man seemed to know everything, and she had a feeling he might know about the Church of Blood, but there was something about him, something that made her inner demon nervous, but soothed the human part of her.

"I want some answers too, after the crowd leaves, I'm going to ask him about some things," Robin said, "he seems to have a good grasp of all this spiritual stuff, and I wonder if he can help us find them."

"What is it that's bothering you, sweetheart?" Joshua asked the little girl.

"My mommy's really sick, they say she's got cancer," the little girl replied. He looked very saddened by this.

"Do you believe she can get better?" he asked.

"Yep, I know who You are," she told him, "You can fix mommy."

"You go see your mommy today at the hospital, when you walk through the door, all the cancer will be gone."

"No way! That's impossible!" the crowd shouted.

The little girl went away with a smile. The crowd dispersed and Robin headed over to him.

"Hey there," Robin said, "Did you really mean it, what you said to that little girl?"

"Yes, her mother's going to be fine," he replied.

"You seem to know a lot about all this spirituality, do you know about the Church of Blood?"

"Yes I know who they are and what they're doing, and it's my enemy's work," Joshua said, "he's coming here, it's going to get ugly."

"Who's coming?" Robin asked.

"The adversary; and the armies of Hell are coming," he replied. Robin, Raven, and Cyborg balked at this. They'd have to fight demons all over again, and they remembered how they could barely touch them before.

"Norman McCay said the same thing to me," Starfire said.

"How do you know they're doing?" Robin demanded. "And who _are_ you?"

"I am who I am, and I always make a point to know what my adversary's doing," Joshua replied. "But he won't come yet, I have something I have to do first."

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"I have some business, with Jump City Community Church," he said. He turned and walked off, "I suggest you all come to the service tomorrow, Robin will get to see something he's wanted to see for quite some time."

"What would that be?" Robin asked.

"A hypocrite getting what he deserves," Joshua said. "Come and see, you might be surprised at what else you'll find."

"I'll come, just to humor you," Robin replied. "I guess we'll be there tomorrow."

Sunday came and it was a bright, beautiful morning. The Titans woke up early, and got ready for church. "Raven, are you sure you want to go? I didn't think you'd be comfortable in a place like that. I just hope they don't try to perform an exorcism on you."

"I don't think it really matters, not everyone knows I'm half demon, mainly just you and the other Titans. It's not public knowledge."

"I see, so you're really going?" Robin asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I want to see what makes this God of theirs so important that millions of people follow Him."

"Well, let's get going then, Cyborg said, they made their way to the church and made their way inside. People were shaking their hands but Robin knew how they had treated Starfire and decided to be civil, but knew that some people were smiling through their teeth at them, while others were actually being friendly to them.

"Hi Robin, welcome to Jump City Community Church," a voice greeted him. Robin stared in surprise, it was Spike Taylor, a druggie they had busted three months before.

Robin remembered that Spike was so high that he said he was seeing a man in a green robe with a giant sword blocking his escape route when Robin had tackled him to the ground and cuffed him. But here he was, in a church of all places.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I've gotten my life back together, Jesus came and He fixed my life and salved me from my sins, and I kicked my drug habit, now I lead the youth here, or at least, I help them there, I'm going to become a youth pastor."

"That's good to know," Robin replied, unsure of what he'd just experienced. They met Pastor Bass and Robin immediately disliked him. They sat with Norman McCay and listened to the worship music, and the announcements. Robin was bored out of his mind until the sermon stared.

"You know, I've realized something lately, this Bible, while it's got good stuff in it, is really not perfect, it must've been a mistake when all those authors wrote that Jesus was the only way to God. They were actually saying that all religions work for you if you believe in it sincerely. I mean, they all believe in God."

"That's not what got me converted," former druggie, Spike Taylor said. "That's not what I read in the Bible."

"I mean, if we all believe in God, He'll give us what we want. Wealth, fame, status, power, all we have to do is believe and be sincere."

"Sounds like a load of crap to me," Robin said, loud enough for everyone to hear him.

The Titans all noticed Norman McCay's face had gone still, and that he looked like he was about to explode.

"You're a liar, Pastor Bass; the Bible doesn't say that all world religions are the way to God. It also doesn't say that life's going to be a world full of health and wealth either," Pastor McCay stood to his feet, "Your doctrine's been getting way off base lately, and I've had enough."

Robin looked at the elderly minister. He sure had guts to interrupt a church service and call the pastor a hypocrite in front of his entire congregation.

Just then a voice came from the back, "I told you to take care of my sheep didn't I?" Joshua's voice rang out. "Instead you've taken my words and twisted them into something I never said, and you're starving my flock and feeding your own selfish desires!"

"I don't know who you are, but this is _my_ church and these are _my _followers! Get out of here!"

"I'm leaving, but this flock, isn't yours anymore!" Joshua said, he turned and left. Just as the door shut, Pastor Bass' eyes widened as a figure appeared, hovering in the air above him.

"W—wh—who are you?" he managed to stammer out.

"_What sorrow awaits you, Pastor Christopher Bass. Hypocrite! For you cross land and sea to make one convert, and then you turn that person into twice the child of Hell you are!" _the Spectre's voice boomed out. _"Your judgment has been postponed long enough, and now you will be punished."_

"What do you mean?" he stammered. "I've done nothing wrong; I do not need to be punished."

"_Let's just say your sins found you out, the IRS discovered you embezzled funds from this church, your wife found out you've been cheating on her, and a member of your outreach team saw you inside a strip club they were witnessing at. Your charade is finished."_

Just then, the doors opened and a group of police officers and FBI agents came in.

"Pastor Bass, we're here to arrest you for tax evasion and fraud; put your hands behind your back." They cuffed him and led him away and the Spectre watched them leave.

"Who will lead us now?" someone asked.

"_God has given you a new shepherd, Norman McCay,"_ Spectre said.

Norman McCay stood to his feet, "Unfortunately today, I have no sermon for you today. But there has been something weighing on me for quite some time. The only thing I'll ask you to do is pray, pray for this city. I fear that terrible things are going to happen."

* * *

Lucifer flew about Jump City. It was almost time, almost time to take this pathetic place all for himself. Lucifer had heard some disturbing rumors; _He_ had taken a personal interest in the city too. He had heard that the Lamb had assumed his human form and had made contact with all the Titans. He was trying to lead them back to the Enemy above, it made his blood boil.

It entered his mind, a diabolical and despicable plan. He knew what he was going to do. He summoned Legion.

"Yes, Master, what are your orders?" Legion hissed. "I'm tired of waiting around."

"Strike in five months as planned, but when you do, I want you to do something that will no doubt give you great pleasure."

"What would that be?" Legion asked; glee in his voice.

"Kill Raven," he said. "It will be a great blow to the Titans and to _Him_."

"I'll ready the legions, the Hosts of Heaven are busy, and we'll strike before they can launch an offensive."

"Inform Brother Blood that he and his men need to start preparing, we'll strike in five months.

Legion flew off, a trail of sulfur following him. Lucifer smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

Brother Blood was in meditation, he was itching to attack the Titans, he'd been fearful when he discovered that someone had killed a group of his followers, but calmed once he discovered that the attacker had not struck again. He was still ordering his men to commit crimes; just to spit in the Titans faces some more.

He looked up and saw Legion hovering over him.

"Ready your men, in five months, we'll strike, and as proof of your victory, we will guarantee your success through a sign," Legion said.

"What sort of sign?" Brother Blood asked.

"You will kill Raven, and when you do, it will ensure our success," Legion answered.

"But how will I be able to do that? She's very powerful."

"I will possess you and give you all my powers, just like when we killed Beast Boy."

"I see, then this city will be mine!" Brother Blood clenched his fist. Victory would be his.

* * *

Gar Logan, in his Spectre garb, floated next to Jesus as he walked through Jump City Park, He liked to go there to see the people in their daily lives. Sometimes, his followers would come and pray there, He always liked to listen to them. Children would come up and play on the playground and some would ask him questions that baffled the adults. It was no surprise that sometimes they recognized Him, after all, to get into the Kingdom of Heaven; you needed the faith of a child.

"_You worried?"_ Spectre asked.

"_Yes, but we both know that they're coming, we are prepared for them,"_ Jesus said.

"_But You know how it's going to turn out in the end, right?"_ Spectre asked.

"Of course," He replied.

"_Then we'll win."_

"We will, but it will not be without loss."

_"Loss?" _Spectre asked.

"Your friend, Raven," Jesus said. "Legion is going to kill her."

"You can't let that happen!" Gar said in his normal voice. "You have to stop him. I don't want Raven to go to Hell!"

"But she's always believed that because she's half demon that she could never go to Heaven," Jesus told him. Gar looked stricken.

"That's not true, right? It's not fair. You can't let Legion kill Raven."

"It is my Father's will, you cannot change that."

"What kind of a God did I believe in?! That he would let my best friend be murdered and go to Hell?! And what about the Graysons, they believed in You too and they died for no reason, and Vic's mother, she died in that car wreck that made him into Cyborg."

"There is a reason for everything, Garfield. When this is all over you'll understand."

"Well I don't understand," Gar said bitterly, "I won't let Raven die, and I'll fight your Father myself if she does."

"You won't do that Gar, when she does die, you have to go after her, I'm going to come with you, but you have to go first."

"Why me?" Gar demanded.

"You have to tell Lucifer I'm coming."


End file.
